Rivals or Lovers
by Amazonian Anime Queen
Summary: Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto had hated each other since they were kids. Here they are 13 years old with two more things to fight over. The clow cards and love. {Better summary inside}
1. I'm in love with you

Hey everybody I'm writing my second fic while working on my first fic Pure and Simple.

This idea just came to me so here it goes hope you like it.

Scene Change ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N Authors notes

_Italics_ Thinking

Quotation marks "" Characters speaking

  Disclaimer- I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Card Captors. If I did I would be write a script not a fanfic. I do own this fan fic. But it is nice to dream you know. ^-^ 

Rivals or Lovers 

Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran Had hated each other every since they were kids. They fought over everything. Here they are 13 years old with two more things to fight over. The clow cards and love.

Now here goes my story.

Chapter One 

**I say I hate you but I am in love with you.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~     

"Oh Syaoran-kun you get on my nerves! I wish I could do this all by myself and I can!" Sakura yelled

"Well fine then you can I don't care." Syaoran yelled back

"Ok fine then I can handle the Clow Cards just fine." Sakura yelled

"All right but when you in trouble don't come crying to me!" Syaoran yelled

"Don't worry I won't." Sakura yelled

_"Oh why can't say these three words I love you. But then again she probably hate my guts." _Syaoran thought while he was walking away looking at Sakura

"Syaoran I may say that I hate you but deep inside I really love you even when you said that you hate me." Sakura thought looking at him

They caught each other looking.

"Well what are you looking at?" Syaoran asked

"Not you." Sakura spat out

When they turned around they was blushing furiously.

_"Sakura one day I will tell you that I love you." _Syaoran thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

With all the Clow Cards capture danger is still around. And 13 year olds Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura say they hate each other but truly and deeply they love each other with all their hearts they just won't admit it. Because they are afraid that one of them will reject them. And every time they have to say these three words "I hate you" it is like turning daggers in their hearts. But where there is love there is hope for one another. Maybe just maybe they're hope for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~     

At Sakura house

"Hello Kaijuu." Touya said with his usual insult

"Sakura no kaijuu!" Sakura yelled

"So you say," Touya said

"Oh Touya one day I'm going to hurt you so badly. You are going to regret ever calling me kaijuu." Sakura said angrily

"Yeah one day so until then I'm just stuck with calling you kaijuu, huh?" Touya said

Sakura picks up the remote throws it at Touya and hit him right on the head.

"Ow and you still wonder why I call you a kaijuu. That hurt!" Touya said

"Well I'm glad that it hurt to." Sakura said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

Sakura walking up to her room. Now she opens the door and lie on the bed. Now she is deep in thought.

"Oh why do I have to go though that everyday just to say I hate you when I really want to say that I love you. I know that he hate me but I really do love it when he is around no matter what I say. Maybe one day I can say that I love him and he will say that he love me too. But everybody knows that never going to happen." Sakura thought 

"Hey there kiddo what you doing?" Kero said

"Oh nothing Kero-chan just thinking." Sakura said 

"About what?" Kero ask

"Oh nothing." Sakura lied

"Sakura did you feel that power? It felt a little strong." Kero said

"Yeah what you think causing it?" Sakura asked

"I don't know. But expect the unexpected. I got a feeling that they would strike soon, okay." Kero said

"Okay Kero-chan." Sakura said

"Sakura could you do me this big favor?" Kero asked

"Okay what, Kero-chan." Sakura said

"Could you please get me a big bowl of pudding?"

Sakura falls over anime style.

"Okay Kero-chan." Sakura said

"Arigoto Sakura." Kero said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

At Syaoran house (A/N Well his apartment) he walks into the door.

"Hello Wei-san." Syaoran said

"Hello Master Syaoran. Had another encounter with Miss Kinomoto again?" Wei said

"Yeah how you figure that out?" Syaoran said

"The way you always come in when you have your fights with her." Wei said

"Yeah well that girl gets on my nerves." Syaoran said

"So you say Master Syaoran." Wei said

"What do you mean about that?" Syaoran said

"Oh nothing Master Syaoran." Wei said

"Wei-san you know you is family to me so don't call me Master Syaoran, please" Syaoran said

"Ok." Wei said 

"Wei-san I'm going to my room." Syaoran said

"Ok Syaoran." Wei said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

Syaoran opens the door to his room.

Now he is lying on his bed deep in thought

_"Why do I have to fall in love with all the people. Kinomoto Sakura well you can get lost in those beautiful deep emerald eyes of hers. And her beautiful smile she looks so angelic. Oh Syaoran forget about it you know she never going to go out with you. She probably hates your guts, but you never know. Like that happen. Well one day I'm going to tell her that I'm in love with her, but she probably laugh in your face." _Syaoran thought

"Huh what that. That power felt pretty strong." Syaoran said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

At Sakura house.

"Whoa, that power was pretty strong what is it. Feel like it was from the park." Sakura said

_"Sakura-chan did you feel that power?"_ Syaoran thought. (A/N They know how to read minds.)

" Yeah it felt like it came from the park." Sakura thought 

_"Meet you there in a minute." _Syaoran thought forgetting all about the fight

_"Okay."_ Sakura thought

"Kero-chan I got to go. I'm sensing danger and an aura." Sakura said

"Okay but do I get my pudding after this?" Kero asked

"Hai But I got to go." Sakura said

"Okay bye."

"Bye Touya got to go." Sakura said

"Bye kaijuu." Touya said

"No time to argue bye." Sakura said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

At the park Sakura and Syaoran just arrive there are hoard of insect

"Ready Kinomoto-chan?" Syaoran said while getting in battle pose (A/n I'm going to have them call each other by their first name sometime and last name sometime, okay ^_^)

"Yeah Li-kun." Sakura said while getting her staff

"Lets do it." Syaoran said

"O key that holds the power of the stars, reveal your true form to me! I, Sakura call upon our contract. Release!" Sakura said for to release her wand

"Sword know my plight release the light fire." Syaoran said (A/n I forgot the Japanese version ^_^")  

"I thought you said that you wasn't going to help me anymore." Sakura said playfully

"And let you kill yourself. I am not going to tell your brother." Syaoran said

"Okay then scary cat. Fight card help me the insect." Sakura said

Syaoran and Sakura fighting in perfect rhythm

"Sorry that I'm fighting your cousins." Sakura said jokingly

"Oh I thought that they were your brothers oh well." Syaoran said jokingly

"Well you ready Li-kun" Sakura said

"Yeah." Syaoran said

"Thunder." Sakura said

"Lightning." Syaoran said

They hit the insect but with no avail.

"Man I thought that would work." Syaoran said

"Well let's try another combination." Sakura said

"Okay you use your firey and I use fire." Syaoran said

"Yeah then we use wind and water okay." Sakura said

"Yeah but at different element." Syaoran said

"So with combination we are going to use." Sakura said

"I let you figure that out." Syaoran said 

"Syaoran-kun stop playing around." Sakura said while using the sword card to cut though the bugs.  
"Sakura-chan like I said figure it out it seem like something is controlling them." Syaoran said

"Ok. Watery card."

"Sword know my plight release the light fire."

"It seem like they not affected freeze."

"Lightning, yeah maybe this will work."

"Man, sword card, well seem like we need to do a little fencing." Sakura said

 "And a little extermination." Syaoran said

"Man this is taking a lot of energy." Sakura said

"Well don't faint because I am not getting you out of here." Syaoran said

"I want just worry about yourself." Sakura said

"Well you did faint on more than on occasion." Syaoran said

"Li-kun shut up." Sakura said angrily

"Well with you around who are you telling to shut up" Syaoran said

"Well I won't tell you my idea."

"Yeah if we are dead we won't have to worry about it now do we." Syaoran said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Okay got an idea but it might drain my energy so I need your help." Sakura said

"Well what is it?" Syaoran asked

"Well I can use the time card and freeze time and we can use fire, water and wind, okay." Sakura thought

_"Didn't know that you was that smart use a telepathic connection and with the idea I'm surprised." _Syaoran thought__

_"Baka this is no time for insult." _Sakura thought__

"Well gomen for giving you some praise well lets do it." Syaoran thought sarcastically 

"Time card freeze the moment." Sakura said

"Firey card Try and destroy the insect." Sakura said

"Fire it seem like it is working." Syaoran said

"Watery try and drown the rest." Sakura said

"Water well lets clean up sense most of the bugs are dead." Syaoran said

"Windy and freeze kill the rest of the bug from when I used." Sakura said

"Wind well do you want to do the finale." Syaoran said

"Thank you time unfreeze the moment and erase card erase the mess from here and people memory who saw." Sakura said

"Well well well we finally got though that battle." Syaoran said leaning on his sword

"Yeah and without killing each other." Sakura said 

"Yeah arigoto Sakura-chan" Syaoran said

"For what?" Sakura asked

"Having that great idea."

"Syaoran-kun it only work because you was there." Sakura said while fainting

"Maybe it did." Syaoran said

"Sakura-chan oh she fainted thank goodness." Syaoran said relived 

"Syaoran-kun what the real reason you came here." Sakura asked sleepily

"Well I guess you need someone to protect you, huh?" Syaoran said

Sakura and Syaoran are both blushing. From what Syaoran said.

"Yeah I guess so. I feel so tired." Sakura said

"Well we can just rest here for a while. People will think it is strange that I am carrying you" Syaoran said

"Yeah especially that we don't like each other." Sakura said

"Lean on me you used up a lot of energy from the battle." Syaoran said

"You still leaning on your sword and you telling me to lean on you." Sakura said

"Well I wasn't the one fainting." Syaoran said

"Ooh why is you here anyway I'm the card mistress." Sakura said angrily

"So what I'm a descendent of Clow Reed." Syaoran said angrily (A/n let the battle begin.)

"Well I'm the one who found the book." Sakura said

"You didn't even know what it was." Syaoran said

"Li-kun just shut up you gets on my nerves." Sakura said angrily

"Guess what you get on my nerves too. So I guess that I would do both of us a favor of I do." Syaoran said angrily

"I wish that I could just use the cards on you." Sakura said angrily

"Oh really you had enough time to." Syaoran said angrily  

"I thought you said." Sakura said before fainting

"Like I said you used up a lot of energy. I did too might as well rest a little." Syaoran said

He put his sword back into pendant form. He carries Sakura over to a bench. Then he sits down.

"Sleep well my little angel." Syaoran whispered 

Sakura wince 

_"Did she hear me? Guess not. Well even if you don't like me the way I do you will always be an angel to me." _Syaoran thought

A little later he was fighting sleep until a little later Syaoran fell asleep 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Sakura Dream. She were wearing one of Tomoyo battle costume with the wand in her hand. She were standing on the Tokyo tower with the moon in the background.

_"Well Card Mistress it finally time to see do you really deserve the cards."_ The mysterious figure said

_"Who are you?"_ Sakura asked

_"In due time. But for now protect the cards because evil is on the way."_ The mysterious figure said

_"What type of evil?"_ Sakura asked

_"You and Little Wolf just protect the cards if evil gets their hand on it. The world is in grave danger."_ The mysterious figure said

_"Syaoran-kun? What he has to do with this? He just helps me fight."_ Sakura said

_"Oh Sakura you see soon enough." The Mysterious figure said. _

" But please tell what does Li-kun have to do with this?" Sakura asked 

_"Card mistress you sure do have a lot of questions. The cards are also rightfully his too, you see. Like I said in due time."_ The mysterious figure said

_"Ok I'll wait, but who are you?"_ She ask him

_"You will find out soon, but remember my warning. You two protect the cards with your life."_ The mysterious figure said

End Of her dream but she is still asleep

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~      

In Syaoran Dream. He were wearing his battle outfit and had his sword in his hand. He looks around to see where he was. He was standing on the Tokyo tower with the moon in the background.

"What are you what do you want?" Syaoran asked 

"Xiao Lang soon enough you will see danger fall upon you and your Cherry Blossom." The mysterious figure said.

"Danger! You better not hurt Sakura-chan." Syaoran said angrily

"I am not a threat to you I am a ally. But be careful." The mysterious figure said

"Well are you and what do you want?" Syaoran said

"In due time I will tell you. What I want is for you to protect the Card Mistress." The Mysterious Figure said (A/n from now until the end of the chapter it is TMF okay.)

"Xiao Lang there is evil approaching so be careful." TMF said

"Well tell me why you came to me?" Syaoran said

"The Card mistress knows about this to. But I am telling you to because the cards are also rightfully yours." TMF said

"But I lost the final judgment." Syaoran said

"Yes but you will see soon."

"If you hurt Kinomoto-chan I promise I will come after you to." Syaoran said

"Trust me it is not me you should worry about." TMF said

"Well I trust you for now." Syaoran said

"Ok that is all I need." TMF said

The end of his dream ends and he soon wakes up

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~      

"Whoa. That was like the prophetic dreams that Sakura-chan have." Syaoran said

"Hey what are you doing here?" Sakura asked

"I don't know I must had fell asleep. But did you have a strange dream?" Syaoran asked

"Yeah but who is that person and what does he mean that evil is coming?" Sakura asked

"Well whatever it is we just have to be ready. But what does he mean that the cards are also mine?" Syaoran asked 

"Well he did said in due time so we just have to wait. Oh my god I have to go home onii-chan is going to be so mad." Sakura said

"And you called me a scary cat look who talking." Syaoran said

"I am not afraid of my brother." Sakura said

"Uh-huh so you say." Syaoran said jokingly

"Li-kun get out of my face." Sakura said angrily

"Will do. I'm surprise that you don't brake my sword every time your reflection shows." Syaoran said walking away with his hands in his pocket.

"What! How many sword have you broken with your face?" Sakura said

"None it's your face that do that." Syaoran said

"Are you sure that it not yours." Sakura yelled

"Bye Kinomoto-chan or should I say kaijuu." Syaoran said jokingly while looking back

"You gaki baka. But those name barely describe you." Sakura said 

"Well like I said bye." Syaoran said

"Good bye." Sakura said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well those two may seem impossible but nothing is impossible with me." TMF said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

"Kaijuu what took you so long it 6:00?" Touya said

"Sakura no kaijuu. And none of your business." Sakura said

"Better not with that gaki." Touya said

"Like I ever." Sakura said

"Well okay dinner in 30 minute." Touya said

"Okay hello otou-san" Sakura said

"Hello Sakura how was your day?" Sakura dad said (A/n I forgot how to spell it^_^")

"Fine until Li-kun came bye." Sakura said

"Well I let you know when dinner is ready." Sakura dad said

"Okay" Sakura said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~     

Well how was it good or bad. Got any ideas I might use them so until the next chapter

   ~Anime Queen~ 

P.S Hope you can read my other fic Pure and Simple. Ja ne

                  O________O

       //(^_^)\\ Hey look Serena or in Japan Usagi. Cute huh.

      //           \\ 

Well I saw this while reading another story reviews and had to let people see it. O___O

                                                                                                                        //(^_^)\\

                                                                                                                       //           \\


	2. First day of school

Hello everybody it's me Anime Queen well I'm writing the second chapter of Rivals or Lovers. I am happy I got reviews.  It makes me feel like I'm a good writer. Well the people I want to think is.

Illusioner 1412_ Well as I guess the more experience I get the better. So I watch out for them.

Ying_ Thank you. ^_^

Kaiwaii*berry_ Thanks 

Kura-chan_I hope it will be a great story. Thanks 

Little Peach Blossom_ Yeah I use Microsoft Word. And I'm dedicating this chapter to you since you did the same thing for me. You should read her story Triple twin trouble. 

Wicherwill_ This is my editor or beta. Well they will fess up but not soon.

LiLbabYrInY_ Thank you. Glad to know you like this story.

Moon_Thanks. And if Syaoran makes the first move. That I'm not telling, because I don't know my own self. Lol I keep on changing it.

The Card witch_ Thanks

Well let us get on with chapter two

Disclaimer- I do not own Card Captors Sakura or Card Captors. Wish I did though. Well I do own three characters and this fanfic. So I'm happy for now. ^-^

I also don't own one of the song you will hear Monica does. Well to simply put it I don't own any of the song you will see except one.

A/n Authors notes

Scene Change ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quotation Marks "" Character speaking

_Italic Characters thoughts _

**__**

Italic with underline telepathic thoughts 

****

Italic with bold someone singing 

****

Rivals or Lovers 

For some reason I like this summary much better. So you are going to see it in every chapter. And every chapter I will add more. So tell me do you like this?

With all the Clow Cards capture danger is still around. And 13 year olds Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura say they hate each other but truly and deeply that are in love with each other with all their hearts, they just won't admit it. Because they are afraid that one of them will reject them. And every time they have to say these three words "I hate you" it is like turning daggers in their hearts. But little by little they are going away from being rivals and coming closer and closer to being lovers. But what does fate have in store for them. But where there is love there is hope for one another. Maybe just maybe it is hope for them.

Chapter Two- The first day of school. The alarm clock is buzzing. Sakura looks at the alarm clock. "7:25!! Hoe, the first day of school and I'm going to be late." Sakura said shutting off her alarm clock She grab her uniform and run to the bathroom "Ohayo kaijuu." Touya said as Sakura was running to the bathroom "Shut up Touya." Sakura said "You're acting like a monster today." Touya said playfully "Wait till I get out." Sakura said warningly "Will do." Touya said jokingly 

"Oooo just wait." Sakura said

"Oh yeah Sakura I set your alarm clock early it's 6:50 now." Touya said with a smirk

"You did what!" Sakura yelled

"Set your clock a little early it least you won't be late." Touya said

"I'm going to kill you." Sakura said angrily

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    Sakura is looking into the mirror styling her hair in the usual pigtails. "I wonder what class I'm going to get into this year." Sakura said to herself__ _"In a way I hope I get in a class with Li-kun. But then again we just end up fighting like we always do. Well maybe this year will be different. Yeah right."_ Sakura thought "Well, better go." Sakura said looking at her watch ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

Sakura running down stairs

"Ohayo otou-san." Sakura said while sitting down

"Hello Sakura ready for school today." Fujitaka said

"Yep and I going to be early." Sakura said happily 

"What do you know it's a miracle for the first time in history kaijuu here isn't late for school." Touya said with sarcasm with a bit of playfulness

"Keep doing that I'm going to tell what really happen to the car." Sakura said where only Touya could hear. 

"Oh blackmail kaijuu, wait a minute how you know that." Touya said

"Oh a little birdie told me. Plus set my clocks again I will tell him" Sakura said with a grin

Sakura puts her roller blades on

"Bye otou-san onii-chan" Sakura said as she go out the door

"Bye Sakura" Fujitaka said

"Bye Sakura" Touya said "Don't you have a class today, Touya?" Fujitaka said 

"Yeah but it isn't till later." Touya said

"Well I got to go Ja ne, Touya and don't torture your sister today. You always end up getting hurt." Fijitaka said

"Will do. I just won't set her clock back though." Touya said mumbling the last part to himself 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~       Syaoran walking down the street. _"I wonder what would happen this year. Well hopefully I would get most of my classes with Kinomoto-chan. But we will end up fighting all year though. The street seems so peaceful today. A sakura _(Cherry blossom)_ petal beautiful. Just like the girl I fell in love with. Well another school year well I should hope for the best." _Syaoran thought 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

Sakura roller blading down the street.

"Well I'm an 45 minutes early. I wonder what will happen this school year. Well I wonder what that dream is about. The cards are also rightfully Syaoran-kun. Well I just have to wait to see." Sakura thought 

Sakura is looking around not paying attention on where she's going.

"That girl going to run into that light pole." He said running. But he didn't know that was Sakura.

"Hoe! I'm going to hit that pole great and I'm going downhill. I can't stop." Sakura said

Syaoran grabs Sakura's wrist then he pull her back some then grab her waist right before she hit the pole.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked

"Arigotou. Thank you very much for saving me." Sakura said

Then Sakura look up and they eyes met. Their eyes were lock for a few second. For them it felt like a lifetime. Then they moved in a little closer. They were about to kiss. Then they realized where they were.  Then they were blushing furiously.

"Li-kun were the one who saved me. His amber eyes look so beautiful. In a way I wish we would be like this forever." Sakura thought

"Wow, she looks incredible today. Who would had thought that fate would bring us here like this." Syaoran thought

"Syaoran-kun could you let go please." Sakura asked

"Oh yeah." He said letting her go "Don't do that again because I might not be here to save you." Syaoran said gentle

"Don't worry I won't." She said while skating down hill

"Whoa that was strange. She didn't do nothing no argument no wisecrack or a slap for that. I wonder what she was thinking about. Well whatever it was most have been important. But I wonder what would had happen if we did kiss." Syaoran thought

"Boy I was in deep thought. I would have been in the hospital if it weren't for Syaoran-kun. But we had almost kissed. I wouldn't have mind. But why did he catch me? He must didn't know that was me or he would have let me hit the pole. But I should be grateful." Sakura said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~       

On the school ground

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan, Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, and Yamazaki-kun." Sakura said

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said

"Hey." Chiharu said

"Hello, hey did you know that." Yamazaki said before Chiharu cut him off

"Takashi don't lie please." Chiharu said dragging him away

"Hey Sakura-chan" Naoko said

Tomoyo feels Sakura head

"Hey what are you doing there?" Sakura asked nervously

"You're here early. Are you sick or something?" Tomoyo said joking

"No, I just want to make a good impression." Sakura said "Or that my onii-chan set my alarm early." Sakura mumble

"Oh, well I hope we get most of our classes together." Tomoyo said

"Don't we always." Sakura said

"Yeah." Tomoyo said

"I'm surprised." Rika said

"About what?" Sakura asked

"That you and Li-kun didn't kill each other yet over the summer." Rika said

"Trust me you don't know how I want to." Sakura said with the incident in the back of her mind

"So Chiharu, what you and Yamazaki-Kun did this summer." Sakura said

"Nothing much. Except for shutting him up every time he tell his lies." Chiharu said

"Speaking of Yamazaki-kun where is he now?" Tomoyo asked

"Look like he with Li-kun and Hiragizawa-kun telling lies again." Chiharu said

"Well leave them be, Hiragizawa-kun can see though his lies." Rika said

"But for Li-kun he is just like Sakura-chan he fall for them." Tomoyo said

"You do to, you know." Sakura said

"Yeah but not as hard as you two does." Chiharu said

"Hey they would make a cute couple." Tomoyo said

Sakura is getting red but not from anger.

"Yeah and both of you are good at sports." Naoko said

Sakura got her fist balled up

"Yeah and both of you are dense." Rika said

Sakura is at her boiling point.

"Li-kun and I will never get together! Get that through your minds!" Sakura yelled

  The whole school is looking.

"Umm nothing to see here. Go back to your business." Sakura said while laughing nervously 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

"Well Syaoran-kun seem like I heard your name." Eriol said

"Yeah and." Syaoran said with an attitude

"Don't you got a crush on Kinomoto-chan?" Eriol asked

"No don't you have a crush on Daidouji-chan?" Syaoran asked while keeping his cool

"Not even a blush, he might be telling the truth Eriol-kun." Yamazaki said

"Yeah but for him on the other hand. He looks like a tomato." Syaoran said playfully

And Syaoran was right he was red as a tomato

"Yeah like I'm blushing." Eriol said

"Well you do look a little red." Yamazaki said

"Do not have a crush on her." Eriol said

"Uh-huh I believe you." Syaoran said sarcasm

"Well what about you and Kinomoto-chan?" Yamazaki ask

"Do you like her we promise we won't tell" Eriol said

"Eriol-kun I wouldn't trust you with nothing even if I have a pit bull guarding it." Syaoran said

"Well you know I can read your mind." Eriol said where only Syaoran could hear

"Do that and I will kill you. Beside I can too and remember that." Syaoran said seriously where Eriol could only hear

"Hey what you two talking about." Yamazaki asked

"Nothing." Eriol said

"Hey Eriol-kun I think Daidouji-chan is coming here." Syaoran said playing with him

"What, where, really." Eriol said blushing 

Syaoran burst out laughing 

"I knew it I knew it you do have a crush on her." Syaoran said laughing "Uh-huh and I thought you said that you didn't well Eriol-kun go get your woman." Syaoran said laughing

"I don't have a crush on her." Eriol said

"Did you know that if you're" For as Takashi said before Eriol interrupted him

"Takashi-kun you must have forgot, I can see right throw your lies. Use them on Syaoran-kun here." Eriol said

"Hey well it was worth a try. Well what else we can do beside making fun of Eriol-kun." Yamazaki said

The school bell rings.

"Nothing the bell just rung." Syaoran said

"Thank goodness." Eriol said to himself

"What say their Eriol-kun?" Yamazaki said

"Nothing." Eriol said

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

In the classroom

A young woman in her mid-20's she had long dark sandy hair. And warm brown eyes. Plus a warm smile.

"Hello minna-san my name is Maiya Michiko. (A/n surname then first name) I will be you homeroom and first period teacher for this year. I'm sure that most of you know each other. But we got two new students here. Please introduce yourselves." The teacher said

The first student walks up. She had long dark red hair with blue eyes that look like the ocean. She had a light tan with a smile,

"Hello my name is Anda Minako. I transfer here from Singapore. And I can play the violin. And I hope we will have a good year." Sasami said

The next Student walks up. He had raven brown hair mix with a bit of black hair and he had a hazel eyes with was mysterious, but not like Eriol and a friendly smile. And had skin like Minako.

"Hello my name is Nikko Tanjiro. I also transfer here from Singapore. And I love to play soccer. And I can't wait to meet all of you." Tanjiro said

"You will sit behind Li-kun and Hiragizawa-kun please stead up." The teacher instructed

"Yes Maiya-senshi." They said at the said time.

"Hey Eriol-kun and Kinomoto-chan do you feel a strange aura from them." Syaoran said

"Yeah we need to watch out for them and try not to act out of the ordinary. If they are up to something we don't want to think we know" Eriol said

"Ok, but what if they are this enemy we are fighting?" Sakura asked

"Get ready for a battle like no other. Try and keep your aura as low as possible." Eriol said

"Ok I'll try. But we better be careful of them just in case." Sayoran said

"Well students I will call out your science lab partners for the year. Lets see Dadouji Tomoyo and Hiragizawa Eriol, Sasaki Rika and Tsukira Miaso, Yanagisawa Naoko and Takucuji Yusuke." She goes on. "Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura." As she finishes her list

"I have to work with her!" Syaoran yelled

"As if I want to work with you! What punishment I deserve for this!" Sakura yelled

"Could you give me someone else beside This Kaijuu?!" Syaoran said  

"Like I want to work with a Chinese Bozo or in other words a Gaki. Sakura said (A/n In Japanese bozo mean kid or brat. In this case brat.)

"Maiya-senshi please give me another person." They both said

"No, you will have to work out your differences." Maiya said

"If we don't kill each other first." Syaoran said under his breath

"But do I have to work with this baka. Please give someone else." Sakura pleaded

"But not her. She'll break all the glasses." Syaoran joked

"No, I'll think your face will do just fine." Sakura joked

"Ok you two. If you don't want to have detention for 3 weeks be quiet." Maiya said

"You know, Sakura, they say people who fights a lot like each other." Tomoyo said

"I do not like Li-kun. But you like Hiragizawa-kun. How about I tell him." Sakura said

"Do that and you'll regret it." Tomoyo said

"Huh what do you mean?" Sakura said

"I got a lot of videos of you and Li-kun." Tomoyo said

"Now that's wrong." Sakura said 

"I know, but remember you started it." Tomoyo said

"For three days you will get to know your partner. Now go sit by your partner." Maiya said

"Oh great. Torture of the rest if this year." Syaoran mumbled 

"Well what is there to learn about you?" Sakura said

"My name is Li Syaoran I'm 13 years old my birthday is July 13 my favorite color is green my favorite food is chocolate and dum sum my favorite subject is math and p.e the subject I hate is Japanese my favorite flower is peony and my blood type is O, you." Syaoran said a bit annoy

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura I'm 13 years old my birthday is April 1 April fools day

My favorite color is pink and white my favorite food is noodles my favorite subject is music and p.e the subject I hate is math my favorite flower is cherry blossom and my blood type is A." Sakura said

"Well anything else you want to know." Syaoran said

"Why you caught me from hitting the pole this morning." Sakura said

"I didn't know that was you until I grabbed you." Syaoran said

"Thank you for that. Well any personal information you want to share." Sakura said

"Well my father died when I was young." Syaoran said

"Sorry, I didn't know. I lost my mother when I was three." Sakura said look down

"Don't worry about it." Syaoran said comforting Sakura

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Well it looks like those two isn't fighting for once." Eriol said

"That's a miracle but that can happen. I think they got a crush on each other." Tomoyo said

"They if heard that they will kill you know." Eriol said jokingly

Tomoyo giggling

"Yeah I know, but with those two I'm surprised that they didn't use the clow cards on each other yet." Tomoyo said

"Yeah but one day the wrong insult oh boy we a lot of trouble." Eriol said

"Yeah let hope that that day will never happen." Tomoyo said

"Well Daidouji-chan something I want to ask you." Eriol said nervously

"What." Tomoyo said

"Well I like you a lot and I was wondering could you be my girlfriend." Eriol said

"I'm surprised. I never thought that you could have a crush on me." Tomoyo said

"Well you still didn't answer my question." Eriol said

"Yes, I will be absolutely happy if I did." She hugs hugging Eriol. Then the chair tips over then they fall down. 

"There's nothing to see here we just fell." Eriol said helping Tomoyo up

"Thank you Eriol-kun you are quite the gentleman. You broke my fall and helping me up." Tomoyo said

"Thank you. You are quite a lady." Eriol said

Tomoyo blushed

"You look so beautiful when you blush." Eriol said

"Eriol-kun you're quite the charmer. How I know that you won't use them on someone else?" Tomoyo said

"Someone will have to be stupid to cheat on you." Eriol 

"Well I'm happy I got you as a boyfriend." Tomoyo said

"And I'm happy I got you as a girlfriend." Eriol said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

"Well I seem like we got another couple on our hand." Syaoran said

"Who?" Sakura asked

Syaoran falls over anime style

"You mean you haven't notice!" Syaoran said

"Of course I did. I was just playing with you." Sakura said

"I was about to say I knew you was dense. But if you are that dense, that would be another story." Syaoran said

"Look who calling me dense. You're probably denser than me." Sakura said

"If you was that dense I think the clow card would still be around." Syaoran said

"How I meet you any way." Sakura said

"You couldn't catch the thunder card. Oh you were talking about before that." Syaoran said

"I caught it, didn't I?" Sakura said

"Only because I was there." Syaoran said

"Oh you get on my nerves." Sakura said angrily

"Guess what you get on mine to." Syaoran said 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

"Well it seems like those two like each other." Minako said

"What do you mean Minako-chan?" Tanjiro asked

"Well I heard that people who fight a lot love each other." Minako said

"Well Minako-chan what bring you here?" Tanjiro asked 

"We you thought that you could get always from your girlfriend." Minako said

"Hopefully" He said under his breath

Minako start slapping all over his head

"I was just joking. Man, you can't take a joke." Tanjiro said

"Don't joke around like that." Minako said 

"Ok, I won't." Tanjiro said sweetly

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well it seem like those two know each other quite well." Tomoyo said

"Yeah, well it seem that we need to get know each other, too." Eriol said

"Well my favorite flower is magnolia and cherry blossom. I love to sing which you already know and that Sakura is my best friend. My favorite subject is Japanese. I live with my mom, and my dad…" She said then she slow down on the last part. 

"Don't worry you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just please don't cry. You're too beautiful to cry. Tomoyo-chan trust me if you want to keep it to yourself its alright, ok?" Eriol said comforting her

"Ok arigotou Eriol-kun for said that. Well let's hear about you." Tomoyo said

"Well my favorite flower is also cherry blossom and I don't have a favorite subject. But I like to play the piano. And Syaoran-kun is my best friend although he doesn't act like it sometimes, so is Takashi-kun. I used to live in England.  Well you know whom I live with. Unfortunately I have to live with them." Eriol said

Tomoyo giggling at what Eriol said 

"There a smile on an angel face." Eriol said sweetly  

Tomoyo blush

"Well I wonder when those two going to admit it." Tomoyo said

"At this rate. About when they are 50 year old." Eriol joked

"Well I got a feeling that they going to get together real soon." Tomoyo said with a glint in her eyes

"Oh boy, she is just likes me, bad combination sometime." He said mumbling

"Now what does that mean?" Tomoyo asked playfully

"Oh nothing." He said 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Takashi-kun where you put that…" Chiharu said before she saw Yamazaki telling one of his lies

"Yeah and at the North and South Pole that's where the…" Yamazaki said before Chiharu glomp him. 

"Takashi-kun how many times I told you. Stop telling lies!" Chiharu said dragging him

"And I was just about to join him." Eriol said

"I don't think you want to get on Chiharu bad side, trust me." Tomoyo said

"I think that one day Chiharu-chan is going to seriously injure Yamazaki-kun glad I wasn't there." Sakura said watching the site

"Yeah, the worst thing is… we always fall for them." Syaoran said

"You know I feel sorry for Li-kun and Sakura-chan. They always fall for your lies." Chiharu said angry "But they wasn't there this time."

"It isn't my fault that I'm so believable." Yamazaki said

"No, they're just dense." Chiharu said

"Well it seem like he lies a little to much." Tanjiro said

"Yeah a little too much." Minako said watching the site

The bell rings.

"Well class I hope you like your first day here see you tomorrow." Maiya said 

"I sense something strange from her." Syaoran said to himself as he walks out the room

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Lunch break (A/n they when through their other classes already. They're in between 4 and 5 period)

Eriol walks out holding Tomoyo hand

"Hey Eriol-kun Tomoyo-chan how are you?" Sakura said

"Alright, Sakura-chan you?" Eriol said

"I'm fine." Sakura said

"I'm fine." Tomoyo said

"Well Eriol-kun I see that you have finally admitted your feeling to her." Syaoran said walking up to the couple

"Yeah, but you should talk though." Eriol said

"What do you mean?" Syaoran said

"That you like Kinomoto-chan." Eriol said well thought

"Yeah right. Like I have a crush on her." Syaoran said

"So you say." Eriol said

"Eriol-kun my business isn't with you." Syaoran said seriously

"I know." Eriol said

"What are you two talking about?" Sakura asked

"Kinomoto-chan I need to talk with you in private." Syaoran said seriously

"Ok." Sakura said

They walk over to a cherry blossom tree.

"Did you ever find out what that dream mean?" Syaoran asked

"No, the thing that get me is what does he mean that the cards are yours too?" Sakura said

"The only way it could be mine to if I …" Syaoran said before blushing

"Marry me." Sakura said blushing lightly "No way I'm marring you!" Sakura yelled

"Like I want to." Syaoran said

"Seem like they're at it again. Even when they serious they argue." Eriol said

"To bad I don't have my camera I could see what they are arguing about." Tomoyo said while reading a book 

Eriol sweat drop 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look here lets get back on track okay." Sakura yelled

"Okay. Did you sense something from Maiya-sensei?" Syaoran asked

"A little but I don't think that she our enemy." Sakura said

"We ought to keep an eye on her." Syaoran said

"That what you said about Kaho-san." Sakura said

"Well I was halfway right." Syaoran said 

**"When I first saw you I already knew."** Tomoyo was singing to herself **"There was something inside you. Something I thought that I would never find. Angel of mine."******

Eriol mesmerize by her voice songs quietly. 

**"I look at you looking at me."** Tomoyo sang

"When they does attack what would we do?" Sakura asked 

**"Now I know why they said the best things are free."** Tomoyo sang 

 "I don't know but we better be careful" Syaoran said 

**"Gonna love you boy you are so fine. Angel if mine."** Then Tomoyo suddenly stopped

"Why you stop it was so beautiful." Eriol said

"I don't know I was just wondering." Tomoyo said

"About what?" Eriol asked

"What if people meet their soul mate but don't even realize it." Tomoyo said thoughtfully

"I don't know maybe it's like those two." Eriol said

"Yeah it times they fights like it isn't nothing." Tomoyo said

"But really I think that they just hiding their real feeling. But soon enough I'll it'll come out. Trust me" Eriol said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Syaoran-kun do you think that somehow that the teacher and the two transfer student have something to do with this?" Sakura asked

"Maybe I don't actually know I feel their auras but something different about them. I don't know what." Syaoran said thinking

"What do you mean something different about them?" Sakura asked 

"I don't know Sakura-chan I just don't know." Syaoran said

"Well we got a lot of time till lunch over lets just forget about for now and eat." Sakura said

Syaoran stomach growl loudly

"I forgot mine and I don't have any money, man!" Syaoran said

"Well I got extra you can have some." Sakura said

"Ano arigoto Sakura-chan anything I could do to pay you back?" Syaoran said

"Iie you save me this morning from hitting the pole." Sakura said

Both of them think back where they almost kissed.

Now they are blushing furiously

"Ano Sakura-chan um why is you nice to me sometimes?" Syaoran asked

"Well you are my rival but people need help sometimes you know." Sakura said

"Well arigoto for the food." Syaoran said blushing

"Like I said don't worry about it." Sakura said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well it seem like they do like each other." Minako said

"Oh no. She's going to play matchmaker." Tanjiro said sweat dropping

"Maybe we could help them along some." Minako said

"Oh no you're not getting me to do that." Tanjiro said nervously

"Oh yes I am. Just flirt with her a little bit." Minako said

"You mean I can." Tanjiro said pretending to be excited

Minako knocks him up side his head

"Hey I was joking. I think you're going to crack my skull if you keep on doing that." Tanjiro said rubbing his head.

"Did it knock some sense into your head?" Minako said

 "I think it knock some sense out." He mumbles

"What did you say?" Minako said

"Nothing. Just let's have a little fun." Tanjiro said with a mischievous smile

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

"Well I wonder how Anda-chan and Nikko-kun know each other?" Tomoyo asked

"Well they are from the same country. Maybe they know each other from there." Eriol said

"Yeah. Well let's go over there it seem like their eating now." Tomoyo said

They walk over there

"Hey guys it seem like you two are dating here." Tomoyo teased

Both of them look at each other then at Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Are you crazy?!" Syaoran and Sakura said at the same time

"How cute you two are talking at the same time." Tomoyo teased

"No, we are not!" They said at the same time

"You're doing it again. Maybe they got a little something here you know." Eriol Teased

"Yeah you're are eating the same lunch." Tomoyo started off

"You under the cherry blossom tree, alone." Eriol continue

"Plus look you're blushing." Tomoyo said

"No I'm not." They said at the same time.

Now they red as you can get

"Well Syaoran-kun you got a fever or…" For as Eriol said before Syaoran interrupted him

"Eriol shut up." Syaoran yelled

"I think they're out to get us." Sakura said  

"They are." Syaoran said

"But let's give them a show." Syaoran thought

"Like what?" Sakura asked

"Lets pretend that we are a couple the next time someone ask." Syaoran said

"Oh that sounds like a great idea. But how about when we inside the school?" Sakura said

"Even better." Syaoran said

"Hello there I believe that we never introduces ourselves." Tanjiro said walking up

"You're in our classroom." Sakura said

"So is this your boyfriend?" Minako asked

"What make you think that I'll go out with him?" Sakura said

"Well he should. You're a beautiful girl." Tanjiro said

Sakura blushed

"Great she's blushing at him." Syaoran thought

"Oh yeah my name is Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura said

"What a pretty name for such a pretty girl." Tanjiro said

"Great he just like Eriol-kun. A flirt." Syaoran thought

"Hey what your name." Minako asked

"Li Syaoran." Syaoran said bit coldly

"Syao um Li-kun be nicer." Sakura said

"Well you call each other by their first name so that must mean something." Minako said

"And did I see jealousy." Tanjiro teased Syaoran

"Of who?" Syaoran asked

"Ignore him. I do that sometimes." Sakura said

"So Anda-chan and Nikko-kun what you're doing over here?" Syaoran asked

"Just getting to know people." Minako said 

"Oh well we can show you around the school since you're in most of our classes." Sakura said

"That would be fine. Thank you." Tanjiro said

"And what about you well you help us." Minako said

"Fine I'll go." Syaoran grumble

"Li-kun could you be a bit more polite." Sakura said

"Okay, you don't have to act like my mother." Syaoran said

"Man you two fight like marry couples." Minako said

If look could kill the way Syaoran and Sakura was glaring at her she would be dead.

"Okay it was a joke." Minako said sweat dropping

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

"Hey guys" Tomoyo said

"Hey Tomoyo and Hiragizawa-kun." Chiharu said

"Where's Sakura-chan at?" Chiharu asked

"Her and Li-kun is with the new students." Tomoyo said

"Well hopefully they won't get into an argument." Tomoyo said

"If they do well know about it." Eriol said

"Yeah half the town will." Chiharu said

"Anyone up for some snacks." Yamazaki said

"Sure what you got." Chiharu said

"Rice cakes." Yamazaki said

Everyone except Yamazaki falls over anime style

"I thought you had chips or something." Naoko said

"My dad said that I should eat healthier." Yamazaki said

Everyone sweat drops

"And now he saying that." Chiharu said

"Well we still got lunch." Tomoyo said

"Yeah, but I wonder how Syaoran-kun doing there." Eriol said

"Hopefully getting along with them." Tomoyo said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well Anda-chan and Nikko-kun why did you move here?" Sakura asked

"Well my dad had to come here for a job and Minako-chan mother asked could she come with us." Tanjiro said

"Li-kun I heard that you a transfer student from Hong Kong." Minako said

"I am." Syaoran said

"How come?" Minako asked

"Because I use to live here but after 2 years in Hong Kong my mother sent me back." Syaoran explain

"Well Kinomoto-chan how about you?" Tanjiro asked

"Born and raise here." Sakura said

"Well let's split up c'mon Kinomoto-chan." Minako said

"Okay." Sakura said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

With the boys

"So do you like her?" Tanjiro asked

"Who?" Syaoran asked

"Kinomoto-chan." Tanjiro Said

"Oh yeah. I'm deeply in love with her." Syaoran said sarcastically

"Uh-huh." Tanjiro said

"Why would I like her?" Syaoran said

"Oh I don't know maybe. You two argue like marry couple." Tanjiro said 

"We do that because we gets on each other nerves like you are now." Syaoran said annoy

"Now now I don't want to get into any fight. Just don't get mad when she in someone else arms." Tanjiro said

"What do you mean about that?" Syaoran said

"I thought you said you didn't like her." Tanjiro said

"You can have her its your death." Syaoran said but he was little hurt by what he said

"What do you mean by that?" Tanjiro said

"Go to her house and see." Syaoran said (A/n For anyone who's a little dense, like me, he was talking about Touya.) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

With the girls

"So Kinomoto-chan what you do at school?" Minako asked

"Well cheerleading and that's about it." Sakura said

"Must be fun." Minako said

"Yeah it is." Sakura said

"Minako got any brothers and sisters?" Sakura asked

"No, you?" Minako said

"Yeah you can have him if you want. He's all right though " Sakura joked

"Well what is it between you and Li-kun?" Minako asked

"Nothing." Sakura said

"Do you like him?" Minako said

"Well I don't like him. In fact I love him." Sakura said sarcastically

"So you don't like him." Minako said

"No, I don't why does everybody ask that?" Sakura asked

"Maybe because of the way you fight." Minako said

Before Sakura can say a word the bell rings.

"Ja ne Kinomoto-chan." Minako said

"Bye Anda-chan." Sakura said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

After school (A/n Lets just say I use the time card, k)

Syaoran sitting in a cherry blossom tree

"Like I would actually tell them that I'm in love with a girl that hates me. I wish she did had the same feelings for me maybe one day I can tell her even if she doesn't have the same feelings." Syaoran thought

Sakura walking toward the tree.

"I wish people didn't ask I do I like Syaoran-kun. I don't like him I love him I wish I could tell him. But what the use of telling him my feelings it if he going to reject me. Oh this is so complicated. I wonder why he doing like me this. Maybe I'll ask him one day." Sakura thought

Sakura see Syaoran in the tree

"Hey Syaoran-kun mind if I join you?" Sakura asked, "Why did I do that?" Sakura thought

"Sure I don't mind." Syaoran said "Why she want to join me here?" Syaoran thought

"I remember when we use to do this when we were little." Sakura said

"Yeah I got a lot of cuts, bruises, and broken bones because of you." Syaoran said

"Explain my broken leg trying to save you." Sakura said

"You try tell my mom why I was in the hospital for a concussion when you fell on me." Syaoran said

"I still miss doing this sometimes though." Sakura said looking at the distance

"Yeah me too even though you get on my nerves sometimes." Syaoran said

"How you like another trip to the emergency room." Sakura threaten

"Oh I'm so scare I'm shaking like you would." Syaoran said with sarcasm

Sakura pushes him. He holds on to the branch

"Have you forgotten my reflexes get better with age." Syaoran said climbing up

"Well maybe you can help me in my math homework you is my partner." Sakura said

"I don't know you did try to knock me out of the tree." Syaoran said

"Oh please, I really need help." Sakura said with puppy dog eyes

"Oh I can't resist those eyes when they're like that." Syaoran thought, "Okay but do that again and I pull you down with me." Syaoran said

"Ok." Sakura said

"Oh yeah is Daidouji-chan anywhere around here with her camera?" Syaoran joked

Sakura giggle

"I don't think so." Sakura said

"Its feel so right walking beside him." Sakura thought

"Race ya." Sakura said running

"No fair you got a head start." Syaoran said running behind her

"Come and catch me." She said running

"You used to do this when we were little." Syaoran said

"Things changes you know." Sakura said

Syaoran runs in front of her.

"But you don't." Syaoran said

"Lets walk home." Sakura said

"Okay." Syaoran said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Sakura house

"Hey outo-san and onni-chan." Sakura said

"Hey Sakura, Li-kun." Fijitaka said

"Hello Kinomoto-san" Syaoran said

(A/n Syaoran and Touya give each other death glares)

"Kaijuu what this Chinese gaki doing here?" Touya asked

"Sakura no kaijuu." Sakura said kicking Touya knee

"Itai only monster can kick that hard." Touya

"Li-kun and I is studying in the living room." Sakura said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

In the living room

"You know you are a kaijuu." Syaoran joked

"And you are a gaki." Sakura said

"Well don't scare yourself when you look in the mirror." Syaoran said

"Are you going help me with my math homework or insult me?" Sakura said

"Such a hard decision." Syaoran said pretending to think, "I think I'll do both." 

"Okay then you can get out of my house." Sakura said pretending to be serious

"Well you the one need help I'm doing just fine." Syaoran said

"How did I get in advance math?" Sakura asked

"Anybody in your family paid for it?" Syaoran joked

"Really funny." Sakura said with sarcasm

"I try." He said pretending he didn't heard the sarcasm

"Is you going to help me with this or what?" Sakura asked with a little annoyance

"Okay lets see if you can do this… 4/6 –32=y is what." Syaoran said (A/n looking for some paper now)

"Ano y=six?" Sakura said (A/n I think that's right. I'm in summer vacation so give me a break onigai)

"Yeah that's right ok what about 9= 108+v?" Syaoran asked

"I think um 9?" Sakura said 

"Nope try again." He said

"Let see 108-9=99didived by no that's wrong oh I know v=12." Sakura said

"Yep see now what you can't get on here?" Syaoran asked

"Percents changes." She said (A/n I can't either)

"Ok look at it like this. What if it is the percent of decrease is 30% then you do this. Syaoran explain (A/n I have problem explaining stuff but good at doing them but percent of change is hard for me because of the last part.)

"Okay I think I get it now. It seem like insults isn't the only thing you do." Sakura said

"Okay since I help you, you got to help me on something." Syaoran said

"Okay what." Sakura said

"You got to help me in Japanese." Syaoran said

"Shoulda known strings were attach." Sakura said

^ In Chinese^

"Oh and you know it." He said on  

"You know it rude to talk in another language." She said 

"Yeah if you didn't know sure, but you do thanks to me." He said in a matter of factly way 

"You yong (always) do this." Sakura said

"It's a fair deal I help you in math you help me in Japanese." Syaoran said 

"Okay deal." Sakura said in defeat

^In Japanese^

" Goman nasai but could you bring it back in Japanese if you don't mind me asking." Fujitaka said

 "Ok outo-san" Sakura said

"Alright." Syaoran said

Syaoran get his Japanese book

"Ok can you tell me what that says?" Sakura asked him without looking in the book

"Are you sure?" He asked after reading it and a little red

"Yes you want to improve don't you?" Sakura said

"Ok it part of a poem 'the way I see you as fair as the moon yet pure as water. Sweeter than honey as I look at you I feel as I seeing an angel on earth, but in my heart I will always see you as the one I love.'" Syaoran said moderately red (A/n was that a good poem? I made it up.)

Sakura and Syaoran are both red where it seems like their skin will never be the same color again.

Fujitaka chuckled looking at the site from the kitchen.

"Okay ano lets see if we can do something else beside homework since we don't have anymore homework." Sakura said avoiding looking at Syaoran because she was still blushing

"I should go home now you know." He said blushing and putting his stuff up

"Yeah." Sakura said

"Ja ne." He said leaving the house forgetting his Math and Japanese book

Fujitaka still chuckling from the red teenagers face

"Oh boy the next time I got to look where I'm pointing at." Sakura said

"But in a way I wish he was reading it to me." Sakura thought

"Oh this is my favorite song." She begin to sing along with the song

**"When the city catches the rays of the twilight sun, it shines thousands of topaz are calling out loneliness once again…**

**With no one beside me **

**So I dissolve into the noise of the city,**

**Searching for love.**

**Baby waiting for YOU   When I met you,**

**I felt wonderful warmth.**

**Intensely, with sighs**

**Sometimes coming in a calm rhythm**

**I'll be waiting for YOU I need your love everyday**

**In this impassioned beat that's begun to throb**

**Within my parched body,**

**I can feel peace.**

**These feelings that turn into primary colors**

**While shaking the night**

**And making everything overlaps**

**Can't be stopped.**

**Baby waiting for you as I'm gripped by the strange feeling**

**That something is beginning, yet can't put it in words,**

**Love overflows**

**From our gently touching lips.**

**I'll be waiting for YOU I need your love" **Then Sakura was interrupted

"Kaijuu you breaking all the glass including Yukito glasses." Touya said

Sakura walks up to him and kicked him in the knee.

"I think that she will hurt you one day." Yukito said looking at the daily site

"I am not a monster. Hello Yukito." Sakura said

"Hey there Sakura." Yukito said

"You know only kaijuu can kick that hard." Touya said rubbed his knee

Sakura kicks him in his other knee.

"Itai yep you're one. Hey Sakura it seem like that gaki left his books over here." Touya said

"I'll take it to him a little later." Sakura said

"How it been Yukito?" Sakura asked

"Nothing much, you?" He said

"Alright, Touya haven't been giving you a hard time has his?" Sakura said

"Nah." Yukito

"Well I should go give him back his books, well see ya later." Sakura said

"Bye outo-san" Sakura said walking out the house

"Bye Sakura." Fujitaka said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

As Sakura walking to Syaoran's apartment she sense something strange

"Hey Sakura you feel that?" Kero asked

"Huh Kero-chan how you got into my bag?" Sakura asked

"I fell asleep." Kero said

Sakura sweat drops

"Yeah I feel that it feel like the same thing that attack us yesterday." Sakura said trying to sense where it coming from

"Over there." Kero shout when he saw the beam

"O key that holds the power of stars, reveal your true form to me! I, Sakura call upon our contract. Release!" Sakura said releasing her staff

Kero transforms into his true from

"Kero know what it is?" Sakura asked

"I don't know it seem like I felt this power before." Kero said thinking

"Okay, mirror card reflect the magic back to it owner." Sakura said summing the mirror card

"Okay what to do what to do?" Sakura mumbled to herself

"First of all try not to get hit." An all too familiar voice said to her

"Well Li-kun I don't see you doing anything." Sakura said running

"Oh you about to see." Syaoran said hold his ofudas (A/n did I spell that right?)

"Oh I see." She get getting her firey and watery cards

"Ok Sakura cards I summon on the power of my star attack." Sakura said

"Water and fire I summon you on my power of the moon attack." Syaoran said

(A/n I made this up it help gives them an extra boast when the card attack.)

"Sakura I know what it is now, it's a spell charmer, it can take your powers and use it for it own." Kero said

"Where's Eriol when you need him." Syaoran said

"And Sakura if the beams touch you it'll take all of your power." Kero added

"Now you telling me." She said using the mirror card

"Kero can't you do something." Syaoran said

"As you can see I'm a little preoccupied now." Kero said dodging them

"Great we got nothing." Syaoran said

"Well I wouldn't say that now." Eriol said

"Great now you come." Syaoran said

"It seems like you two need all of them help you need." Eriol said

"Guys I got a great ideas, could you stop auguring and help me." Sakura said

"Sakura watch out!" Syaoran yelled pushing her out the way using his sword to block it

"Thanks Li-kun." Sakura said

"Don't worry bout it. Eriol-kun got any ideas." Syaoran said

"Besides dodging it." Eriol joked

Syaoran glaring at him

"Just joking okay it seem like if you hit it with its own magic to damage might be enough to stop it." Eriol said

"I have been using the mirror card for to reflect it. But how we going to get them at him." Sakura said thinking

"I don't know but think of one soon." Syaoran said

"I got it. Time card slow everything except Li-kun, Eriol-kun and me. Sakura said. 

"I need one of you to hold her down." Sakura thought

"I'll do it."  Syaoran said

"And I need one of you to be the bait." Sakura added

"I guess that'll be you." Syaoran said

"Okay there it go Li-kun hold it down." Eriol said

Sakura uses the mirror card and it had bounce back to the spell charmer.

"Time card return. Return card return her back where she belongs." Sakura said

"Well Eriol-kun got any ideas where they're coming from?" Syaoran asked

"I don't know but it fells like I felt this power before." Eriol said

"Anda-chan and Nikko-kun." Syaoran whisper

"Huh?" Sakura asked

"That where I felt something similar but its not the same one I can tell you that for sure." Syaoran said 

"Yes those two does have powers but it kinda hard to tell if they on our side." Eriol said

"Yeah, but how did they got powers?" Sakura asked

"They must was born with it." Eriol said

"Kero-chan could you change back because if people see this…" Sakura said

"Oh yeah. I remember Clow Reed saying something like this. He said that someone will be after the card, but he didn't say who." Kero said

"Well Eriol-kun you remember anything?" Sakura asked 

"No, sorry." Eriol said

"Don't worry." Sakura said

"Well I got to go Naruku is cooking and I'm afraid that Spinnel will destroy my house this time, bye." Eriol said

"Bye Eriol-kun." Sakura said

"Well I might as well go see you Kinomoto-chan." Syaoran said

"Oh wait Li-kun you left your books at my house, here." Sakura said handing him his books

"Arigoto." Syaoran said

"Well bye." Sakura said running home

"Well it seems like somehow the card is draining both of their energies." One of the MF said

"Strange maybe that somehow there is two owner of the cards. One of them just doesn't know it yet." The other MF said. (If you don't remember MF is Mysterious figure.)

"Yes, this will seem very interesting." The other MF said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

At Syaoran house

"Hello Wei." Syaoran said walking there the door

"Hello Syaoran you seem quite tired." Wei said

"Yeah is spell charmer attack us, but I didn't use very much magic yet I'm so tired." Syaoran said

"Well rest, oh yeah Meiling is on the phone." Wei said

"Okay I'll get it." Syaoran said

"Moshi Moshi." Syaoran said

"Xaio Lang how is you, you sound tired." Meiling said

"I'm fine don't worry." Syaoran said

"Well I'm just calling to tell you that I'm coming to live with you for a while." Meiling said

"Great now you can keep Kinomoto-chan away." Syaoran joked

"Xaio Lang such a cruel joke you know. I'm not your fiancée anymore." Meiling said

"Well Meiling when you're coming?" Syaoran asked 

"Next week oh I'm going to have so much fun." Meiling said

"Oh great." Syaoran mumbled

"What you say?" Meiling said

"Nothing don't worry about it." Syaoran said

"Oh Xaio Lang your mother wants to talk with you." Meiling said

"Hello Xaio Lang how is it in Japan?" Yelan said

"It's alright." Syaoran said

"Well I heard that they're some type of magic there." Yelan said

"Yeah but don't worry Kinomoto-chan and I are handling it." Syaoran said

"Okay if you need any help call here." Yelan said

"Okay." Syaoran said

"Well goodbye take care." Yelan said

"Bye." Syaoran said hanging up "I think all I have to do to defeat them is call my sisters. With all the thing they do, they'll run away." Syaoran joked, "Wei-san Meiling is coming here next week." Syaoran said

"Well we still got her room here. Well it looks like you need some rest." Wei said

"I do I think that I'll rest awhile." Syaoran said going to his bedroom

"Ok sleep well." Wei said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran lies on his bed a little later he goes to sleep.

"You again what do you want?" Syaoran said

"Hopping you remembers my warning." TMF said

"Yes I do. Well what is it that you want." Syaoran said

"Well here is a sneak peek." TMF said

"Syao Syaoran-kun you got to get out of here." An injure Sakura said

"Sakura-chan what happen to you." Syaoran said

"Watch out." Sakura said

"No, not this time." Syaoran said blocking the shoot for her.

"I think you seen enough." TMF said

"Wait what happen?" Syaoran asked

"I can't show to much of the future, dangerous repercussion can happen." TMF said

Syaoran woke up in a cold sweat.

"What was that?" He said to himself

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Earlier at Sakura's house

"Kaijuu what you been doing scaring people." Touya said

Sakura kicks him in the shin

"I'm not a kaijuu." Sakura said

"You sure act like it." he said rubbing his shin

"Sakura, Touya time for dinner." Fujitaka said

"Oh I'm so tired." Sakura thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After dinner Sakura goes to her bedroom and falls asleep.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked

"You be surprised." TMF said

"Huh?" Sakura asked

"Well you remember your warning?" TMF said

"Yeah of coarse." Sakura said

"Here something that could prepare you for it." TMF said

"Wha…" Sakura said

"You dumb jerk why you came here anyway." Sakura asked

"You need you need someone to protect you." Syaoran said

"Well you it your chance. Is that the person we fighting?" Sakura said

"Yeah look like it." Syaoran said

"That's about as far as you can see." TMF said

"Ok." Sakura said

Sakura wakes up.

"What was that?" Sakura asked herself

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

I'm so sorry about that long update. I usually update much sooner than this, but ideas kept on popping in my mind. But I hope that it is worth it. Plus recognize the song Sakura sang it's off of Bubblegum Crisis 2040. The ending theme. Well onegai about the long update. I hope you can my other fic. Pure and Simple. And you should read my Beta's fic Wicherwill. Well until I update.  Hope you can review. Did I made anybody laugh, I doubt it but, I need to know you opinions

Sign

 ~Anime Queen~ ****


	3. The arrival of Meiling

 Hello everybody! I'm back, and I'm so sorry about the long update last time. Hopefully this chapter will be out sooner. I really hope you like it. Well some things to tell you that I forgot the last time. 

I know that school in Japan starts in April at the same time that cherry blossom trees bloom, but I had a problem on how I was going to have them at the same age without switching their birthdays. So the story takes place in mid-August. Plus the Void card hasn't appeared. I hope you like this chapter. 

Oh yeah if you wondering where I got the names from, here goes: Michiko in kanji means 'child of beauty, the righteous way', and her last name Maiya means 'rice valley'. Tanjiro's name is kanji too, it means 'high value, second son', and Nikko means 'daylight'. Minako comes from Sailor Moon…I forgot but her name means, but her last name means 'meet at the fields'.  The people I want to thank is…

**DunkmoonX:** Thank you.

**Phoenix-dragonmoon:** I'll try and make this chapter better.

**Kammy:** Thanks for the problem correction; I've been out of school for summer vacation.

**Devilspet:** Yay! Someone like my story

**Moon:** Well, I know that Syaoran is Cantonese, but I remember Touya always calling him a Chinese gaki. Oh, the language thing I'll change it next time and yes, there are three Mysterious figures. The TMF is the third one. Hey I made someone laugh. ^_^'

**Little cherry Blossom:** I made someone else laugh ^_^. Thanks.

**LiLbRaTi!:** Yes, I know people always do that. But I like putting in little twists. Oops I told a little too much.

Just so no one is confused:

Scene change ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Informing Readers of Where the Scene Changed to*  

'Thinking' 

_*Mind-to-mind talking*_

"Talking" (if you needed to know that, you need some help)

**Disclaimer:**

Reporter #1: Anime Queen, how does it feel to own CCS?

Me: It feels great and the next season will have a lot of surprises.

Reporter #2: Well can you give us a sneak peek?

Me: No, sorry.

Random Person: Anime Queen, Anime Queen Wake up!!! (You honestly think I'm going to tell you my real name)

Man it was a dream. Oh well, here comes the real disclaimer

Disclaimer- I do not own CCS, SCC, or CC if I did I would have been rich. And if I did I wouldn't be write a fan fic. Hence the name a fan fiction.

Rivers or Lovers Chapter Three- The Arrival of Meiling 

Look here, I never asked for the cards, okay?" Sakura yelled

"Well then, since you don't want them, I'll be glad to take them off you hands," Syaoran shot back.

"They are not Clow Cards any more, no baka." 

"What?! I'm surprised that you can tell the difference."

"Process this through that peanut you call a brain, get out of my face!" 

"Here's something: rent out that empty space you call a head!" 

"Baka, gaki, but I got to say he _can_ be a nice person… at times." Sakura muttered to herself while walking away from the scene.

For their friends this was a common scene to see, but it was sometimes quite comedic 

Even with all the Clow Cards captured, danger is still around. And 13 year olds Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura say they hate each other but truly and deeply they are in love with each other. Of course, they just won't admit it. Because they are afraid that the other doesn't share their sentiment. And every time they have to say those three words, "I hate you," it's like turning a dagger in their hearts. 

But little by little they are going away from being rivals and coming closer and closer to being lovers. What does fate have in store for them? Will they be able to face it? As always, zettai daijoubu, for where there is love there is hope. 

Maybe, just maybe, there is hope for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*At an airport in Hong Kong*

"Bye Gu-mu Yelan, Fuutie, Xiefa, Fei Mei, Fanren," Meiling said.

"Take care of di di for us!" said Fanren.

"Yes, and help the Card Mistress and Xiao Lang too, Meiling. You might play a important part there," Yelan said.

_"What does she mean about that?"_ Meiling thought.

"And don't forget to call us even if you have to fight Xiao Lang," Fei Mei said, winking.

"Don't worry, I will."

"And make sure he'll talk to us, too," Fuutie said.

"Okay," Meiling said, "That will make a funny home video," she mumbled.

"We're going to miss you, so have fun for us," Xiefa said hugging, ano, squeezing her.

"I will, don't worry." Meiling waved as all four of her cousins left, leaving her with her aunt.

"Flight 249 to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding, I repeat flight 249 to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding."

"You must go now, lest you miss your flight," Yelan said.

"Bai, I'll miss you." 

"We'll miss you too. Goodbye, Meiling."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

*On the airplane*

_Well I wonder how Tomoeda will be like. Hopefully much better than this flight._

"Ohayo, what's your name?" A little boy asked.

"Li Meiling des. Onamae wa?" Meiling said

"My name is Makoto, I'm with my ojii-san."

"Ohayo, Makoto-kun. You came from Hong Kong, right? How was it?"

"It was alright."  

"I hope he haven't been bothering you much." An elderly man walked over to her, apologizing.

"Oh, don't worry." 

"Well, why are you going to Tokyo?" Makoto said.

"I'm not going to Tokyo, I'm going to Tomoeda." Meiling said

"Makoto! How rude! Oh, gomen I forgot to introduce myself, Tseuchi Kanji des," he stuck out his hand, smiling, and Meiling took it.

"Li Meiling des." 

"I heard that last name before," Kanji said

"Who hasn't?" Meiling snorted. 

"Why are you going to Tomoeda?"  Makoto seemed insistent on getting his say.

"I'm staying with my cousin for a while." 

"Oh, Well it seems like you know Japanese quite Well being from Hong Kong," Kanji watched his charge run up and down the aisles, then turning back to her. 

"Because I was raised speaking Chinese, Cantonese, and Japanese." 

"Quite a nice place – Tomoeda that is." 

"Yes, it is."  

"Meiling-san, we're going to Tokyo, to see my 'kaa-san," said Makoto

"That's neat. What you're going to do while you're there?" 

"I don't know, stuff I guess."

"Well Makoto, Li-san seems to be tired. Li-san, I hope you enjoy your trip."

"I will, thank you." Meiling waved, yawning. Too bad the Li jet was in Panama…four hours was really a waste of her time…Meiling felt her eyes droop, and she told herself, _just for a minute..._

"Please fasten your seatbelts we are now landing, please fasten your seatbelt." The loudspeaker jolted her out of her nap, and she glanced at the clock. _Almost four hours._

"Well, Li, it was nice talking to you. Ja ne," Kanji said, walking down the aisle.

"Yeah it was Tseuchi-san," Meiling said "I hope you enjoy your visit."

 "Ja, Li-chan," Makoto said.

"Ja ne, I hope I see you again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

*In the airport*

"There's Meiling, her flight just got here!" Syaoran said looking at his watch.

"SYAORAN! How are you doing, is everything fine, gu-mu sends her blessings, and I MISSED YOU!," Meiling said, squeezing the living daylight out of him.

"Meiling, if you're so genki to see me, than let go so…can…breathe." 

"Oh, sorry." Meiling said, releasing him and watching the colour slowly appear in his face.

"Don't worry about it." 

"So Syaoran what happened while I was gone?" 

"Nothing much." 

"Well, I can't wait to see Tomoyo-chan and Sakura-chan." 

"That makes one of us." 

"Oh Syaoran, onegai, can't you take me there later?" 

"You can go there, but not me." 

"Onegai, nothing will happen." 

He stared at her for a long moment. "Fine, hai," he said walking out the door and to the car.

"Arigato!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

*At the Kinomoto house an hour later*

"Kaijuu, telephone, it's from that gaki's cousin."

"I am not a KAIJUU!" Sakura said stomping on Touya foot, "Moshi moshi, Meiling!"

"Moshi moshi, Kinomoto-chan, how've you been doing? And what's that howling noise?"

Sakura sweat dropped. "Oh…you know…you're here already!" 

"Yeah, I know." 

"Well, I'm fine." 

"Hey Syaoran and I are coming over your house later, is that okay?"

"Does _he_ have to?"

"Well, yes." Meiling said, "Ja." 

"Matte! Meiling! Kami-sama…ja ne," Sakura said to the dial tone.

"Kaijuu, I'm about to go, don't destroy the house," Touya grabbed his jacket as he swept through the kitchen. 

Sakura grabbed the remote and threw it at her brother, but he closed the door before it hit him. _Today is _not_ a good day._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Thirty minutes later*

"Konban wa, Meiling," Sakura said, closing the door and leaving Syaoran outside.

"Aren't you going to let him in?" Meiling said, sweat dropping.

"Don't worry about it," Sakura said, stepping away.

"If you don't let me in now, I promise that I-" Syaoran stopped as he came face to face with Sakura.

"You promise to do what?" 

"Blow your door down." Syaoran threatened, pulling out a wind ofuda and twirling it around casually.

"Oh yes, you're the big bad wolf. I'm _so_ scared, I have to open the door now." 

Syaoran started to walk in, and Sakura slammed the door in his face.

"Kinomoto, _open it right now_." Syaoran yelled.

"Gomen, you have to do better than that." Sakura teased

"I guess it wouldn't be right if they wasn't fighting." Meiling said to herself

"Well I guess I can go over Tomoyo-chan's house and get some embarrassing pictures of you and show it to everyone in school." 

Now it wasn't common for to see those two to argue like that, but sometimes you couldn't tell whether they was bluffing or not.

_'Let's see if she call my bluff,'_ Syaoran thought

_'He could be lying, I mean, Tomoyo is my friend first and foremost. Or he could go through with it anyhow; Tomoyo loves to embarrass me. I just have to call it then.' _"Okay do it then, but you're still isn't getting into here." 

_'Dang, she's called it.'_

"I'll let you in, under one condition." 

"What?" Syaoran said giving in to defeat.

"You can't be rude in any way, that mean NO insults." 

"…hai…"

Sakura opened the door, frowning as he walked in and made his way to the kitchen. "Well, aren't we forgetting something?"

"Iie, nope, don't think so," Syaoran said pretending he didn't know what she was saying.

"Syaoran," Meiling said firmly.

"_Hai_, arigato gozaimasu," he said rolling his eyes

"Now what was it I was going to say…oh, now I remember, you're welcome," Sakura said a little too sweetly

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Meiling turned to Sakura, shaking her head, as the two girls walked up to Sakura's room. "You didn't have to do that to him."

"I know…demo, it was fun."

Meiling sweat dropped. "Well, tell me all the things that happened after I left!"                                                                        

"Well, I changed all the cards into Sakura cards. And now something is attacking us. Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun are a couple. Nandemonai," Sakura said, not noting the look on Meiling's face that clearly said that she thought it was much more than 'nandemonai'.

At the top of the stairs, Sakura flinched as she knocked over a pile of books, creating a racket that was sure to-

 "Hey, who woke me?" 

"No one. Just me," Sakura said, hoping he didn't see Meiling.

"Oi! Gaki number two, what're ya doin' back here?"

"Who are you calling a gaki? You stuffed plushie," Meiling shot back.

"Stuffed plushie?" a vein threatened to pop out of his forehead, "_now_ ya gonna pay."  

"Bring it on." Meiling said, putting her hands up and motioning.

Sakura grabbed Kero and held him down. "Now…can't we get along, long enough to keep my room in one piece?" She smiled nervously, mentally yelling at herself for not cleaning up when she _knew_ this would happen…

"Hai, hai. But _only_ cause my room's here too, ya know," the look on his face dared anyone to think otherwise.

"Now, go downstairs," Sakura said.

"Demo, Saaaaakura-san…" 

"No buts," she said firmly, a skill learnt after he had mastered the 'puppy-dog' face.

Kero mumbled all the way downstairs, nearly falling out of the air when he arrived.

"Oh great, _two_ gajins."

"Stuffed animal." Syaoran mumbled on autopilot, "A stuffed 'kawaii!' toy. What're you're going to do to me?"

Kero eyed him for a moment, sorry that his other form took up so much room. *Crunch*

"Itai! Let go, let go, let go!" Syaoran finally flung Kero onto the floor, sticking his hand into his pocket. "How you like to be known as Kero brulée?" 

"You wouldn't dare," Kero said, eyeing the ofuda, cursing the Li clan for not relying on Clow's magic, which he could stop.  

"Better yet, squished. Sounds good to me," Syaoran said, only half-joking.

"Baka" 

"You know, I have better things to do than staying here with this idiot. Meiling, let's go!" 

"Will you wait?!" she yelled from upstairs.

"Iie!"

"Well, ja, Meiling-chan…Li…" Sakura eyed him as he made his way out of her house.

"Ja ne, Sakura-chan!" Meiling nudged her cousin in the ribs, hard, and he looked up grumbling.

"Ja, Kinomoto, and arigato for your _gracious_ hospitality."

Sakura waved briefly to her friend, then smiled at him and slammed the door in his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

"Meiling, don't ever make me do that again," Syaoran said angrily.

"Why?" Meiling said.

"I got locked out, that baka stuffed animal bit me, oh, and that girl gets on my nerves." He ticked them off on his fingers, and Meiling knew that he had explained this many times before.

"You could always put him in between the couch cushions." Meiling joked.

"Yeah, I could…" Syaoran said, seriously considering it, "But that still doesn't do anything about Kinomoto."

"Demo, I think you're in love with her." Meiling said half-teasingly.

Syaoran blushed a little and Meiling's eyes widened. Kami-sama, he did!

"In love with who?" 

Meiling snorted at her cousin's pathetic attempt at denial. "Ano, I think her name is, oh I don't know, Kinomoto Sakura?"

"Ano, why don't I give a call to China and the that boy, ano, Ryu." 

"You know I can't stand him!" 

"Sure…" he replied, sounding every bit like Eriol.

Meiling swatted him, satisfied that even with their bickering, Sakura had had a positive influence on him.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

*The next day*

"Sakura, wake up!" Touya sighed and threw a bucket of cold water onto her.

"'NII-CHAN! Why you did that?" Sakura screeched, instantly awake and shivering.

"Because you have just 10 minutes to get to school." 

"I do? HOOOEEEEE!" 

Her brother watched with fascination as she somehow managed to zip in and out of the bathroom in five minutes.

"Bye Kero-chan!" Sakura said, running out of her room and putting her socks on at the same time. 

"Bye Sakura-san," he replied, still focused on bashing up Mega Boss…c'mon, spin kick, double smash, King Kong Earthquake Shatter…  

"Matte, you woke up to play your stupid game and you didn't even think about waking me up?! Are you even listening?" 

"I'll have chocolate pudding, thank you. Oh, what? Ano…y-you looked…peaceful! That's it, you looked so peaceful I didn't feel like waking you up."

"Oh, and you still thoughtfully left the volume on the highest setting? Are you even listening to me? Mou, I'll talk to you later." She rolled her eyes and ran downstairs, grabbing a piece of toast and eating it while jamming on her skates, much to the amusement of her father.

"Ma ne, mutu-man," Sakura said through her mouthful of toast. Swallowing, she tried again. "Ja ne, otou-san!"

"Ja, Sakura-san." Fujitaka said, strongly reminded of someone else who also could never manage to get anywhere on time. "Ne, Nadeshiko-san, I feel just as if you had helped me raise her." Chuckling, he started getting ready for work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sakura whooshed off to school, breaking a few speed limits before she skidded to a stop in front of her locker, grabbed her books and shoes, and ran full speed towards her classroom, sinking down the minute she crossed the threshold. 

"A perfect ten seconds, Sakura-chan!"

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan."

"Ohayo gozaimasu." 

"Am I late?" 

"Iie, sensei isn't here as yet."

"Or, in other words, you're very lucky that Maiya-sensei likes coffee." Syaoran said, walking over with a smirk on his face.

"Ohayo, although I wasn't talking to you." Sakura said.

"If that's not a reason for you to not talk, I don't see why it should be one for me"

Sakura was about to respond when Maiya-sensei, the homeroom teacher, walked in and set her books on the front desk.

"Ohayo class, please settle down. Before we begin, I'd like to announce our new transfer student, Li Meiling. She has just transferred here from Hong Kong, and your previous teacher notes that she's our Li's cousin, and that she's been here before. Li, you can sit…behind Kinomoto. Oh, that will be confusing. New Li, would you mind if I call you Meiling?"

Meiling smiled at the young teacher and nodded. "Hai."

"If it's any compensation, my first name is Michiko. Maiya Michiko."

"…hai." She walked to her seat, whispering as she went by Sakura, ""Seems like I'm behind you this time."

"Yep. Help me with my work, the person next to me isn't exactly my favourite person." She grimaced and glanced to her left, where Syaoran was staring out the window, bored to death.

"Class, please take out your science materials and flip to page 143 in the textbook. As you can see, we shall be studying electricity for the first part of the term – but if you remember, this is our independent study. You and your partners shall have time to come up with an experiment, which shall be presented-"

"Mou, two weeks in school and we're doing experiments already," Sakura pouted.

"It's not like you'll get a fuka with me here. Although with only half a brain, you might only get a fifty…" Syaoran had turned around, his 'Sakura-o-metre' sensing a gap for an insult. 

"I don't know what worst, your mouth or your ego."

"-you can discuss what type of experiment you going to do later. Right now, I'd like you to talk about what you know about electricity." The teacher finished, sitting back and waiting for her students to speak. Not surprisingly, the first one to speak was-

"Hey, did you know that although most history books credit Ben Franklin for discovering electricity, it was actually the ancient Mesopotamians." Yamazaki stood up, the One Finger™ in the air.

"Honto?" Sakura and Syaoran both leant forward in their seats, the former eager for any help and the latter simply interested. 

"Hai, you see, they had many computers running on electricity, they used them to invent the wheel," he continued, speaking as if he were talking about the back of his hand.

"Honto ne?"

"Aa. Why do you think they called it the cradle of civilization? Because they invented television, telephone, the seismograph, and a lot of other things."

"Matte…the seismograph was invented by the Chinese!" Syaoran sat up, suddenly aware that-

 "LIES, LIES, ALL LIES!" Chiharu slapped him upside the head, dragging him away as he continued to ramble about the great volcanic eruption of 1900 BC when all life was exterminated and replaced by aliens. 

"Mou, another one," Sakura said, sweat dropping.

"How many does he have by now?" Syaoran asked.

*30 minutes later*

"Right, now I'm going to partner you up. Group One will be Li Meiling, Imora Kaedeking, Iko Michuru, and Aino Kuzumi.

"Group Two, Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Sakura, Anda Minako, and Nikko Tanjiro." 

"Great," Syaoran mumbled, turning around as the teacher continued to read off names.

"So, we're working together." Tanjiro said, walking over.

"Hai, so what are we going to work on?" Sakura asked, looking around.

 "I'm thinking about electricity currents," Minako said, settling down.

"Sounds interesting. Hope no one gets shocked," Tanjiro looked worried, thinking off all the cases that were on the television of people getting shocked to death…

"How're we going to do it, get a potato alarm clock?" Sakura asked.

"Iie, we're going to see how many time you can shock someone before they develop brain cells." Syaoran shot back with sarcasm 

"Well, we'll just do the opposite of what you tell us, cause whatever you did backfired."

"We'll get a lot more done if we don't just sit around insulting each other?" Minako interjected, "does anyone have any ideas on how we can find a project?"

"I don't know, maybe we can ask Maiya-sensei." Tanjiro said, raising his voice before calling out to the teacher, "Maiya-sensei, we don't know what experiment to do."

"Well you can see what materials currents can move though best. Like if you used steel instead of copper would it work better?"

"Probably," said Syaoran.

"Well, set up a hypothesis and then get to work!" 

"Yeah, it sounds interesting enough," remarked Sakura.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

At lunch after fourth period

"Well Meiling-chan why you came back?" Tomoyo asked

"What you not happy to see me?" Meiling said

"Of coarse I am." Tomoyo said

"Well, I don't know my own self." 

"So I heard that you and Hiiragizawa-kun are a couple. 

"Well you heard right." 

"You know, I think Sakura-chan is going to get you back with all the time you taped her." Meiling said

"I don't even think she know how to use a camera." Tomoyo said

"Oi, Sorry I'm late I had to do something." Sakura said running toward them

"Sakura-chan, you're always late." Tomoyo said

"I know." Sakura said laughing nervously

"Oh Sakura-chan, I missed recording you in your fight the next time you fight I got a kawaii suit for you to wear. Ohohoho." Tomoyo said 

"Okay, I'm afraid to even see what it is." Sakura said

"Trust me it'll look kawaii. On you, you can come to Meiling-chan." Tomoyo said

"I'm coming to see the latest creation." Meiling said

"What exactly is it anyway?" Sakura asked unsurely _"Then again I'm afraid to ask." _Sakura thought

"You'll see after school." Tomoyo said

Eriol and Syaoran walking towards him

"Hey there." Eriol said

"Hey Eriol-kun." Sakura said

"Hey Eriol and Li-kun." Tomoyo said

"Hey Hiiragizawa-kun and Syaoran-kun." Meiling said

"Hey." They said

"So a week without our little buddies showing up, what you think going on?" Eriol said

"I don't know, but they have to show their faces again." Syaoran said

"We don't even know who it is." Sakura said

"Well better the mystery, eh." Eriol said

"You can say the strangest things sometimes." Syaoran said

"Well…"  Eriol started off

Bell rings 

"Well lunch over." Sakura said

"Well see you at P.E." Sakura said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*At 7th period (The end of the day)*

"I don't think we have sports today," Syaoran said, walking towards a tree. 

Eriol, who was walking with him, nodded. "Koto-sensei told us to meet him here, and I don't think that they've finished painting the blacktop – what happened? I don't feel any magic…"

Syaoran shook his head, pointing. "One of two girls in the world who can get on my nerves is walking over here. Damn."

"Well Syao-kun will you consider my offer?" Arai Aya said as she came near the tree, pouting her lips in what she thought was a provocative manner.

"First of all, don't ever call me Syao-kun ever again, second of all read my lips, I do not EVER want to go out with YOU, did I make that clear?"

"Well you're going to give in eventually," she said, turning around and walking off, her ultra-super-pull down micro-mini folded over uniform skirt swaying dangerously while her ripped-cut-and-folded-to-death shirt bounced precariously enough to turn this story R in a hurry.

"If I do I have to be smoking something very strong," Syaoran mumbled while Eriol laughed.

"Well, kawaii descendent-chiibi, I never thought you could be so cruel." 

"Do not call me that ever again, but honestly could even _you_ go out with her?" 

"And lose any inkling of reputation I have? I think not." 

"Inkling? Come on, admit it man, the entire female population digs the two of us." Syaoran flexed his arm muscles (from a solid decade of sword fighting) and chuckled.

"Hai, and I think you dig a certain green-eyed brown-haired Card Mistress that goes to our school."

"I think you and Meiling would go great together, you both love torturing me."

"Maybe because you can't admit the truth."

"Maybe I should show Daidouji some baby pictures of you, I'm sure she would love it."

"Blackmail! What have you come to in pursuit of my daughter, my kawaii descendant-chiibi?" He clutched his heart, pretending to die in that way that only those who have actually died can.  

"I do not! And don't call me that!" he yelled. It was then he noticed that it was very quiet outside…the whole class was staring at him.

"Ano, nothing to see, move along now." he said, chuckling nervously. _Damn._

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Sakura-chan, I didn't know you still had P.E. class," Meiling said.

"Yeah, what luck."

"Oh, Sakura-chan, I can't wait till I show you my newest creation! Li-kun will faint when he sees you!"

Meiling paused for a moment and thought of a chiibi-Syaoran with a nosebleed on the ground.

"Tomoyo-chan be sure to bring your camera for that one," Meiling said laughing

"Do I ever forget it?" she said, holding up a mini camera (not to be released for another three years).

Sakura and Meiling sweat dropped.

"Mou, never," Sakura moaned, "and look at that expression on Koto-sensei's face. It's so happy, I know that something horrid is in the works."  

"Well class, today we are going to have a scavenger hunt!" Koto-sensei said.

Class groans/"Oh, how kawaii! I can tape Sakura-chan!"

"You'll be getting three things if you do this: one, you'll learn more about your partners, two, you'll learn if you can trust them, and three, you will have an yu in P.E." 

"A semester with at least one yu? That's enough motivation for me," Meiling said, remembering that first report card…

"Okay! Kinomoto, Li one group. If you'd come up as a group after I call your names…"

_Are they plotting something against me, putting me with..._ Sakura was about to yell at The Powers That Be when someone interrupted.

***I don't think you should think mean thoughts if you can't guard your mind...who knows, the person you talk about might be listening 'accidentally' and get crushed.* **

_*You are so rude, don't read someone's thoughts without their permission.*_ She frowned at him, then crossed her eyes as he placed a finger on her forehead. "Hey…what the?"

"Just be quiet Kinomoto, maybe now you won't broadcast your thoughts on 98.4, Sakura FM." He walked off towards the teacher, taking a map and bringing it back. 

Sakura studied it silently. "To get the next map, we have to go here."

A nod was her only reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

"I never knew that it was so dense in here," Sakura said, pushing away branches.

"Mmm. I think we should turn this way," Syaoran said, only half-listening.

"Are you sure?" 

"Nani, you don't trust me?"

"I don't know," she replied, pretending to consider the thought.

"After all the times we've fought side by side, here I thought you trust me," Syaoran pouted, pretending to be hurt.

Sakura giggled. "How do I know you didn't purposely lead us off course?"

"Oh, woe is me, you figured out my evil plan to lead the fair damsel to a desolate forest path," his voice cracked, "so that I can pursue my dream of mental insanity. What, did you think I wanted to kiss you or something?"

"Maybe you had that in mind." 

"Maybe I did."

Soon they just burst out laughing at their antics 

"You were the only person I could joke around with like that," Syaoran said, a slightly wistful tone in his voice.

"Sometimes I miss that," Sakura replied. There was a pause as they continued walking, until she spoke again. "So, Marco Polo, where are we?"

"In the middle of the woods on school property." 

"No, really? I know that, but where in the woods?" 

"Right in front of the next clue." 

"Oh, it's on the tree." 

"Lets see what it says. Ano…you see me in the sky, but the ground is my home, I come from the smallest thing, but I grow into the biggest thing, figure out what I am, and you will find your next clue. U+M. Nani?"

Sakura sat down, dejected. "Anda-chan has it good, she got Eriol-kun." 

"Yeah, and Daidouji is pretty good at riddles too." 

"Oh, I know what it is now!" 

"Nani?" Syaoran asked, slightly put out that she had figured it out first.

"You're pretty smart, I'm sure you know if you look around." 

"Oh I see, only _pretty_ smart." 

"Let's see now where is it?" Sakura asked herself, walking around.

"You know, talking to yourself is a sign of insanity."

"The rest can be found if you look in a mirror."

"Oh, good one, Kinomoto."  

"Ah, arigato, I know that true greatness shows results. There it is," she said, pointing to the base of an oak tree.

"…who would have thought a of a riddle for a tree?" 

"Never mind that, here's the map for our last destination."

"On the other side of the spring. Well, let's go." He took off with all the surefootedness of a wolf.

Sakura eyed the roots with misgivings, trying to catch up to him. _Come on, please please please..._ She felt her foot snag on a hidden bump just as she turned a small corner before the stream, and felt herself fall. A small shriek slipped out of her mouth as she fell towards the stream, with its rocks and twigs…

She closed her eyes, bracing for pain, as she fell onto a warm, firm surface. _I didn't die already, did I?_ Opening her eyes slowly, she shrieked again as she met the bored amber eyes of Syaoran. She jumped up immediately, flinching as she slipped on a wet rock and plunged deeper into the ever-frigid water.

"You're pretty clumsy you know."

"And you're pretty dumb. Come on, get up." She held out her hand, shivering as he took it and came up right by her face, giving her a nice view of his rock-hard chest through his soaked shirt…_Sakura no baka, what are you thinking?_

"Well seems like I don't have to wash tonight." 

"Iie," she smiled, "and arigato for saving me. Oh, I sound so melodramatic, don't I?" She paused as he brought his hand to her face, softly brushing back a strand of hair that had escaped and sending tingles through her cheek.

"Don't want explain to the nurse on how you got that lovely cut above you eye, now do you?" 

Sakura shook her head slowly, making his finger rub against her cheek. She closed her eyes as he brought his hand over the cut, sighing as the warm glow of healing magic came through her closed eyelids. When she opened her eyes, he was already on the bank of the river, trying to dry his pants using an ofuda.  

_Sometimes he does look out for me, maybe that's on of the many reasons why I love him. _Sakura hugged herself

"Princess Clumsy, ready to go?"

Sakura was brought back to earth with a crash. "Alright, Prince of the Dorks."

They walked, exchanging playful banter all the way until they came upon a clue.

"What do you know, we've been duped," Sakura said, with an anime sweat drop.

"I was lying, so you'd better work for those yu's," Syaoran read out loud.

"Mou, Koto-sensei is so mean!" Sakura kicked the ground.

"That dirty old hag, she had us doing all that, and for what? Nothing," Syaoran mumbled to himself.

"Now look whose the head case."

"Princess Clumsy, do want your escort back to school?" He extended his arm out, somehow bowing at the same time.

"Oh, gomen nasai, demo my otou-san says be careful of wet dirty boys; you may never know what they're up to," she replied, holding her hand to her heart.

"I knew I should have listened to my ma-ma. She said when you see someone who look like a kaijuu, run as fast as you can in the opposite direction!" He began running away, smiling over his shoulder.

"Mou, get back here! No-one calls me a kaijuu and gets away with it! You…gajin, get back here!" She shook her head, running after him.

"Might as well run back to school, huh?" he slowed down just a tad so that she could catch up, then both settled into a 'comfortable' pace (somewhere around breaking the sound barrier, for us normal folks).

"I'll get you later."

"Confucius say, when a kaijuu threatens you, run like crazy."

She slapped him upside the head.

"Oi! I thought you said you quit," Syaoran said, rubbing his head and running at the same time.

"I let the first one go, demo you should have stopped there." She paused at the entrance of the school to catch her breath, and felt him do the same.  

"Clumsy-hime, you ready to go in?"

She smiled back. "With pleasure, Dork-kun."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

*Inside the school*

(Everybody turns and stares at Syaoran and Sakura as they walk into the building.)

"So, ano, Syaoran-kun, why are you wet?" Meiling asked.

"Well Miss Clumsy here tripped and brought me along with her."

Sakura glares at him. "Well, I didn't ask for a knight in shining armour to come rescue me, did I?"

"How do we know you didn't do more than that, hmm?" Eriol joined in.

"Tell me, how you related to me again?" Syaoran cracked his fist, noting with interest the slight fear in Eriol's eyes. 

"Trust me, _nothing_ happened. Matte, where's Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, looking around.

"Ohohoho! I'm right here," Tomoyo said, walking up with her camera in her hand, "Sakura, don't we need to do something?"

"Ano, I need to go change? Meet you by the Penguin Park," Sakura said, confused.

Both boys nodded and walked off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*At Tomoyo's house*

"Sakura-chan, come out already," Tomoyo said, waiting by the curtain of her dressing room.

"Ano, aren't I just a _little_ too young for this?" Sakura said.

"Since Tomoyo-chan made it, it's a good costume, but even still, Sakura-chan, it's not revealing," Meiling said.

"Hai, hai…I'll come out." She stepped out of the room shyly.

 "Oh, Sakura-chan is so kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed.

Sakura spun around in front of the mirror, admiring the craftsmanship on the outfit she was wearing: a black tank top with a touch of pink on hem, and black pants that were slightly tight at the thigh, then flared out.  

"I'd like to see Syaoran's face when he looks at you," Meiling said, giggling.

Tomoyo had barely started imaging the face when she burst out in peals of laughter. "Oh, yes I'm going to film that."

"Are you sure these are clothes I could wear to the mall? Or clothes that I could wear anywhere?" she eyed her reflection _Or I could just put this all the way in the back of the closet for a couple of decades._

"Would you really refuse something I laboured hours over?" Tomoyo said with puppy dog eyes, pushing her automatic Magnetron 3003 sewing machine under her bed..

_'Damn, not the puppy dog eyes...' _Sakura thought, "Okay, hai, I'll do it." She was about to grab her coat when a familiar feeling of black magic enveloped her, sickening her. _Oh please don't tell me it's _that_ magic, great..._

"Well, what that is?" Tomoyo asked.

"From the look of it, is that your new enemy?" Meiling asked

"Hai."

"Now I finally get to tape you!"      

"Oh, let's just go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

*Penguin Park*

"As Tomoeda's Card Mistress arrives at the hiding place of our enemy, all is calm… for now," Tomoyo said while circling Sakura with her camera.

"Tomoyo-chan, why do you have to do a voice-over?"

"It's my new hobby, journalism."

Sakura sweat dropped, still searching with all of her sixth sense for any sign of a demon. Around five minutes later, she threw her hands up in frustration. "There's nothing out here!" 

"SAKURA! BEHIND YOU!" Tomoyo screamed, pointing at a raging fireball.

"TIME! JUMP!" Sakura jumped on top of the slide, surveying the scene quickly. _Can't defeat it like this. Fireball means fire demon, counterattack with watery, maybe mist. Better call time back before I run out of energy._ The scene unfroze itself, but she was ready.

"WATERY!" she paused for a breath as the fireball stopped mere metres from where they were standing. "Meiling-chan, come here. I need you."

"Nani?"

"I need you to freeze it, I know you can channel magic. I'll lure it over to you by being a decoy, hai?" 

"Syaoran is going to have my neck if you get hurt." 

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sakura-chan, you can be so dense sometimes."

"Well, what do you mean?"

"Talk later, kick some demon ass now. I'll be the decoy and you attack."

"…hai. You sure about this?" 

Meiling didn't respond, already running up to the source of the fireball. Throwing up her bracelet, she yelled, "Oi! Demon! I command thee, show thyself!" 

Sakura gasped as strands of silvery magic flew out and grabbed something, pulling it into the light. Something big, fat, and covered in flames. "Meiling! Get out of there!"

"Not until you do something with it!"

Sakura screamed as streams of fire began to fly against Meiling, who flipped and dived away from them.

"Sakura! Do it! NOW! ARG!" 

Sakura screamed again as one stray beam hit her in the shoulder, hurling her into a tree, where she slumped and didn't get up. "Meiling! MEILING!"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Sakura, you have to do something! FAST!"

Sakura watched, as if in slow motion, as the demon noticed Tomoyo and casually flung a fireball her direction. Jamming her hand into her pocket, she picked out two cards with deadly accuracy and threw them in front of her.

"MIST! WATERY! I command you, bind together and become the chains that destroy!" she channelled raw magic through her body as the two cards screeched through the air towards the demon, slamming into him with a nauseating thud. It began to scream, high and piercingly, as the water ate away at its flesh like burning acid. Soon, all that was left of it was a small puddle of shimmering goo, which contracted and then exploded into oblivion. Sakura took a deep breath, and then ran towards the tree.

"Meiling! Meiling! Wake up, please!" Sakura shook her friend, tears spilling down her cheeks as her head lolled limply. "Iie! Meiling! IIE!" 

"Stand aside." 

Sakura sat back on her heels, sobbing, as Syaoran held his hands over the wound, which was beginning to turn a nasty brown colour. She watched as he sat down, closing his eyes to better concentrate. Tomoyo drew her away, a false smile on her face. 

"Sakura-chan, you were great out there."

"I couldn't done it without Meiling-chan," she replied, a scared look on her face, "why is it taking him so long? He heals in an instant! Tomoyo, what if…what if he can't heal her?"

"Can't heal who?"

Sakura and Tomoyo whipped around to see Meiling sit up, looking around confusedly. "Where's the demon? I swear, there was a demon right there…Sakura…breathe…leggo…"

Sakura sat back, smiling widely. "You're okay!"

"Think you could knock me off that easily?"

Sakura shook her head, and then launched herself at Syaoran. "You did it! You did it!" She released him, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's okay…what the hell happened here?"

"Well, a little incident…heh heh…" Sakura raised her arm to push her hair back, forgetting she had a short shirt on…

"Ka-kami…s-sama…a-a-ano…"

"Hoeee, your nose is bleeding! Daijoubu?"

Tomoyo and Meiling cackled evilly as Sakura tried to help him stop his nosebleed by reaching up…raising the hem slightly higher…and increasing his blood pressure…

 "Ano, w-w-well if-f n-n-nothing h-h-happens here I-I-I might as well go." 

"Iie, stay a little while Syaoran-kun," Meiling said, still laughing.

"Sure, _we_ don't mind if you stay," Tomoyo said, giggling.

"You two are evil. I came here to get away from evil females, and look what I got," Syaoran muttered.

"You didn't stutter that time because…"

"Meiling!" He yelled 

"Um, minna, what are you laughing at?" Sakura asked.

"Well, just look in front of you," Tomoyo replied.

"HOOOEEE! I forgot I had this on. It's cold…"

"Here, you can borrow my jacket," he handed it to her, not looking until he was positive that it was securely in place.

"I is thinking that someone is thinking bad thoughts, I am," Meiling whispered, nudging her cousin in the ribs.

Syaoran just looked the other way as a response.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

Hey there, I just wanted to finish this chapter on my last days of freedom. Would have been finish earlier, but I was too lazy to open it. By that I mean my last days of summer vacation. I finish this on the 13th, but you will see it later. Well you know where I said that they hate each other, I lied. It's much more complex that. Well I tried to make the end funny. Tried. Well the next chapter is going to have a little E+T in it. Those of you reading Pure and Simple, I got writer's block.  Well gomen if this is a bad chapter. I'm a horrible writer. Only thing I go by is never good up on a story on matter how little reviews you get. But I'm a little tired of seeing author asking should they stop writing their story. Personally I think don't start a story if you just going to give up on. What if Shakespeare just gave up on his writing, then we would never read, A mid-night summer dream, Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, Julius Caesar, or none of it. Let me end the little rant. Well until I update again.

Sincerely,

 ~Anime Queen~ aka Amazonian Anime Queen.

Betaed by wicherwill.

P.S. If you want me to e-mail you, put it in your review


	4. Eriol and Tomoyo's first date

Hey everybody, did you miss me? You did, I feel so happy. Well it took me a month just to start on this chapter. Thank goodness I did some work on Pure and Simple. Now remember in the last chapter when I said I lied. I was telling the truth that I lied. *Now someone getting confused* because they got a very complex relationship, because they can get along. Just that if certain things happens they can work together. But it just something that happen in their past is the reason, which I will do a chapter on later in the story, to clear anything up about that. But this is a little pointless chapter to past time until than. Now remember I said that it going to be a little E+T, yes this story will have some E+T in it, now let me get on in the thank you and all that.

Ambereyes_ Yeah, mistakes, unfortunately, it what make a bad story. *Nervous chuckle* But you like my story. Yay!

Lugia-mew_ I made some * Ahem* a lot *ahem* of mistakes. Someone else liked my story. I'm so happy. Hanyaan. ^_^ 

Sakume Nohara_ Yeah you got my beta for the Panama one. I don't think I could update fast but I try. So happy, no flames, she like my story. ^_^'

Lilangelwitluv_ Well I can't do that. Then there wouldn't be a lot to write. Heh. 

DunkmoonX_ a gajiin is and I think a brat. Heh, don't worry I'm going to finish it.

Nikumu Chan_ I'm continuing ain't you proud of me. (^)_(^)

Moon3_ she might see Makoto and his grandfather, I don't know my own self-if they would meet up. Yeah, I know that was rude of Sakura, but anything for a cheap laugh, eh? Ryu will he be Meiling's boyfriend. I don't know myself. 

Kitty_ Yay! You like my story and it was funny. Happy happy! *Sounding like Serena from Sailor Moon* Lol.

i!LiLbRaYi!_ Why is Syaoran the one with the most embarrassing moment, a question we my never know. 

Seiko123_ I'll try to update fast. ^_^

~Someone reading ~

Here lies Anime Queen a.k.a Amazonian Anime Queen

The world's laziest author

She never own a lot, but she did her best.

But she tries to remember to put this in her stories.

**Disclaimer: If you see any mistakes, blame my beta.**

****

Wichy: Heh heh…*starts chasing me around the room saying, 'take that back'*

AAQ: Wah, help me please.

Priest or minister: I'm a minister

AAQ: Okay, now can you call her off of me?! PLEASE!!!

Minister: Not until you say it.

AAQ: Nope, you can't make me. *Beta, now choking me*

Minister: Well…

AAQ: *coughs* O-okay, I say it. Here goes the real disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, SCC, or CC. But I do own this story, copy it *Mumbles why do you want to copy this story* I will haunt you down!  *faints from lack of air*  

****

****

Rivals or Lovers 

**Chapter Four**

Eriol's and Tomoyo's first date 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon at the park. Two people are meandering along one of its many trails, having a lively conversation.

"So, Syaoran, have you gotten over the nosebleed yet?" Meiling teased

"Meiling…" he grumbled.

"What? Just _asking_," she said, stifling a laugh.

"It not funny."

"Maybe not to you. But _we_ had a Kodak moment," she said, giggling.

Syaoran glared at her. 

Meiling looked back. "Nani? I wasn't the one was the nosebleed." 

"I'm the one with the keys, so remember I can lock you out the house in a second," he threatened.

"Don't worry about it, I can always go to someone else's house."

Syaoran just glared at her, thinking fervently, 'One day, Meiling, one day'

Even with all the Clow Cards captured, danger is still around. And 13 year olds Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura still say they hate each other, but truly and deeply they are in love with each other. Of course, they just won't admit it. Because they are afraid that the other doesn't share their sentiment. And every time they have to say those three words, "I hate you," it's like turning a dagger in their hearts. 

But little by little they are going away from being rivals and coming closer and closer to being lovers. What does fate have in store for them? Will they be able to face it? But sometime the bitterest enemies can work together. As always, zettai daijoubu, for where there is love there is hope. 

Maybe, just maybe, there is hope for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Monday morning at Syaoran's house*

Syaoran stretched after he woke, trying to decipher his dream from last night. _'That was a strange dream I had last night... who is that guy? I _already_ know him. Gah, I hate riddles.  I always thought Sakura was the one with the real 'prophetic' dreams._  _Then again, I always had a few. Just not a lot. Thank goodness I don't have to train today. I doubt I could concentrate if I tried.'_

"Xiao Lang, are you going to school? Or you going to lay in bed all day?" Meiling chirped, coming in.

"I think laying down would do," he joked.

"Just to let you know, you have 15 minutes to get ready."

"I do?! Why you didn't tell me?" 

"You a really hard person to wake, but I was just-" before she finished, he was in the bathroom. 

"Was that Syaoran-sama?" Wei asked, walking though the hall.

"Hai, I'm going to hate telling him what the time really is and that it was a joke."

*14.9 minutes later*

"Meilin, why you didn't tell me that it was 4:00 when you came in?" Syaoran yelled.

"You never let me finish."

"You could have grabbed me, yelled at me, let me sleep…I thought I was getting Sakura's bad habits."

"You called her Sakura." 

"N-nani?"

"I said, 'you called her Sakura.'"  Meiling teased.

"So what, I do that…sometimes…" 

"Uh-huh. But I always thought that only female family members…" She moved towards the phone.

"Meiling, I swear if you do that, I could be giving Hong Kong a personal visit soon." 

"Yeah, well…" she smiled devilishly. 

Syaoran stared at the wall, a glazed look in his eyes as he started mumbling in Chinese. "This girl, oh, she gets on my nerves. One day, Hiiragizawa and her are going to get it…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Touya glanced at the clock, and then continued to try and wake up his sister. _It's late, come on... _"Sakura, wake up. Only a kaijuu can sleep through this…" Touya said, shaking his imouto, "I hate to do this, especially _four mornings_ in a row, but…" He shrugged, and then chucked a bucket of ice-cold water on her.

"O-o-on-nii- c-c-cha-an, why you did that!" Sakura shrieked through chattering teeth, springing up in a second.

"Because I have been trying to wake you up for half an hour. Kaijuu." 

"Sakura kaijuu je nai mai! Onii-chan, _you_ are drying my bed off," she said, slapping her brother on his head. 

Touya rubbed his head, muttering something as he strolled over to her phone and began dialling. 

"Touya, who you are calling?" Fujitaka called from downstairs.

"Guinness book of world records." 

"…how come?" 

"Sakura, I believe, will brwak a new record: shortest time to get to school. She has three minutes. Wait, make that two new records. The shortest time to get dressed." 

Somehow, Sakura took a shower, brushed her teeth, put her clothes on, drunk some orange juice, ate a piece of toast and halfway choked on it _as_ she said good bye to Kero, Touya and her father, and did it all in – under – three minutes.

"And time." Touya said clicking his stop watch, "Hell-o Guinness, we have two new records: shortest time to get to school, and the fastest time to get to dressed. Record holder name? Kinomoto Sakura."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

Sakura burst through the school doors approximately half a minute later, only to be greeted with,

"Late again I see," Syaoran said with a smirk. 

"Just shut up…or could you? Is your mouth is on automatic?" 

"You know we're not allow to have roller blades on in class." 

"Nani? Hoe! I forgot all about them," she said, taking off the skates and trying to leave them outside before-

"Kinomoto-san, you do know that you are tardy, right?" the teacher said, walking in.

"Ano…hai, Maiya-sensei." 

The teacher walked over to her, smiling conspiratorially. "You would have got away with it, _if_ I hadn't see you enter the classroom with your roller blades. But next time, my advice is take off you skates."

"What do you know, your _skates_ got you in trouble, that's a first," Syaoran said with a little smirk.

"Oh, be quiet before I burn your mouth out with my Bunsen burner," she threatened sweetly.

"Please, you can barely turn it on."

Sakura grumbled, fiddling with the switch.

"Do you two ever stop arguing?" Tanjiro asked.

Sakura turned to him. "Of course, we stop arguing-"

"-the minute we're in different rooms!" Syaoran finished with a flourish.

"Well, that _is_ true." Minako said

"Well class, today you have to present your projects. First up, we have Yamazaki Takashi, Miharu Chiharu and Kamiya Momiji and Fujimaya Megumi!" 

"Hey there today we are doing our project on electricity, like everybody else, what we did was talk to electricity, out of the room, of course, and…" Yamazaki abruptly stopped when Chiharu hit him, mumbling, "Lies, lies, ALL LIES"

"What we are _really_ doing for our project is trying to see how the original components of water-" Chiharu explained.

"-which is one part hydrogen, two parts oxygen-" Momiji cut in.

"No, it's actually two parts hydrogen and one part oxygen." Yamazaki said, his face completely blank and intent.

Chiharu stared at him for a second before coming to her senses. "And class…iie, Yamazaki isn't lying, it's…_true_…"

"For the first time ever, Yamazaki-kun is telling the truth. Where's a camera when you need one, never mind, Tomoyo-chan is taping everything." Sakura giggled.

 "Um, let get on with the experiment, shall we?" said Megumi, pulling out the group's large, colourful poster.

Sakura took copious notes, so absorbed that she jumped when Syaoran tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, we're up next."

She nodded, suddenly stiff as a board. 

"We are doing our report on conductivity of electricity in certain materials," Minako started.

"We found out that electricity flowed easily through copper, which is why it is used for many electrical devices. Rubber, on the other hand, does not conduct electricity very well, which is why it is used for insulating wires. If you pour enough electricity into rubber, it will start to melt," Sakura said. 

"Which will make it very hot, so I feel sorry for you if you touch it." Tanjiro joked, causing a few people in the class to giggle.

"We had found that by using a watts metre, you can test the conductivity of the materials by seeing the amount of resistance it gives to the electrical current, which is measured in units called ohms. Rubber, a good insulator, generates around 10 to the power of 12 ohms per metre, while most metals generate around 1 divided by 10 to the power of 6 ohms per metre, which is very low," Syaoran rattled of as Sakura showed the class the watts metre measurements. 

"Arigoto, that was… a… _very_…good report," the teacher said, slightly dazed.

"Thank you!" they chorused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sakura sat with her lunch, glaring hopelessly at her noodles. "So much homework, and its just lunch," Sakura, said sighing.

"Yeah I know, I want to kill the person who invented it," Meiling said, which probably wasn't an empty threat.

"Oh, c'mon you guys, it's not…that… bad?" Tomoyo said, sputtering to a stop when Meiling and Sakura glared at her.

"Hello, there," Eriol said, kissing Tomoyo on the cheek.

Tomoyo blushed a little. "Hey, Eriol."

"So what's up?" Eriol asked, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"From what I last heard, the sky," Sakura said jokingly.

"You know what I mean." 

"Nothing much, except homework."

"Yeah, that's bad…Tomoyo, can I…can I ask you something, in private?" Eriol looked away, flushing slightly.

"Um, sure." 

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Sakura said, watching out of the corner of her eye. 

"Maybe Hiiragizawa-kun finally got enough courage to ask her out on a date," Meiling pointed out.

"Oh, it would be so kawaii, maybe I could make a dress for her, oh I have a lot of ideas for it, and I can't forget this, I have to have my camera for it, oh and her hair I have to do her hair too!" Sakura said, doing an almost-scary impression.

"I swear you sounded just liked her, you spend too much time with her."

"Here she comes, she looks so genki!"

"Oh my god, I-I can't believe this," she said in disbelief. Meiling and Sakura nodded supportively, wanting information. "He… asked me… out on a… date!" she squealed.

"Now, _we_ can dress _you_ up, and I promise we won't mess you up, we're going to have Eriol-kun drooling over you!" Sakura said, excited.

"Yeah, we can do your hair, makeup…wait you look great without makeup, we just use lipstick and lip gloss, and your outfit…oh this is going to be exciting!" Meiling said quickly.

"You just have one problem," Tomoyo pointed out.

"What?" Meiling and Sakura said in unison.

"You don't even know when it is," she said with a big, evil smile. Sakura and Meiling sweat dropped.

"Well, when is it?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo smiled. "Saturday at 6:00."

"Well, meet us at Sakura-chan's house at 3:30 or 4:00, I don't think Syaoran wants a bunch of squealing girls disturbing him. And you know how it is when the two of them are in the same room," Meiling said. 

"…yeah, so meet us there," Sakura said, as the bell sounded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Touya looked through the door's peephole, sighing in resignation over the decimation of his Saturday afternoon.

"Kaijuu, vos amis avez arrive," he quipped.

"Here, in a language you understand quite well, I AM NOT A MONSTER!" Sakura screamed, slapping her bother upside the head.

"_I_ swear you're one." 

"Konbawa, Tomoyo, Meiling. Let's go up to my room!"

Meiling and Sakura paced around Tomoyo, making her highly nervous.

"Okay, Tomoyo-chan, since this is your fist date and all…" Meiling started. 

"…with Eriol-kun, we need to fix you up!" Sakura finished

"Sugoi, now all my years dressing up Sakura are catching up with me," Tomoyo mumbled.

"Not really, Tomoyo, that lies in the future," she said picking out a shirt.

"Huh, what does that mean?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Meiling, how about this shirt?" Sakura asked her, holding out the shirt. Someone had gotten it for her as a present, but she had never worn it. The whole 'blue lion on blue shirt' thing had never worked for her, and her favourite number was 1, not the 8 on the back. 

 "It's perfect. What about these trousers?" Meiling said, pulling out a pair. Sakura smiled; those were perfect. They were black, with a slight flare. A single rose had been hand-embroidered on the front pocket, and the stem twined around the right led.

 "The perfect outfit, what's next?"

"Hair, now how shall we do it?" Meiling said, looking through some suggestion books.

 "Curls," Sakura suggested. 

"Too thick!" Tomoyo interjected, wary of what they might do to her hair.

"Bun?" 

"Too much time. Flat iron?" 

"Kero broke the flat iron, don't ask." Sakura said

"I know! How about a half ponytail with chopsticks?" Meiling said, clapping her hands.

"Oh, good idea, good idea! I actually have this really cute pair…somewhere…" Sakura started looking around.

~*~

"Aa! Tomoyo-chan you look perfect and its time for you date, go, tell us what Eriol's face looked like when he saw you. Ja," Sakura said, her arms utterly exhausted after an hour of dealing with Tomoyo's mounds of hair.

"Ja ne, wish me luck," Tomoyo said, leaving.

"We already are," Meiling called out as Tomoyo left the house. 

*5 minutes later*

"Okay Meiling let's go. Tell Li that 'Operation: First Date' is now activate," Sakura said.

"Okay, and I'll make sure he hurries up."

Syaoran ran stealthily into the park, emitting no squeal of surprise when a hand pulled him in the bushes.

 "Sya-Li, what took you so long, Aya-chan stalking you again?" Sakura asked, still focused on any sign of the two.

"Don't ever mention that name around me again. Actually, I couldn't find my shoes."

"Stupid. Now, we have just two problems." 

"Nani?"

"One, what if Eriol senses us, and two, what would I do if someone from school sees us together?"

"One, we just hide our auras really well, or prepare to meet an angry Eriol and Tomoyo. Two, I am NOT saying you're my girlfriend, so we better say it's a coincidence."__

_"I wouldn't want you as a boyfriend either,"_  Sakura thought.

"I guess we're equal on that too," Syaoran said, smiling cheekily.

"Stop reading my mind, or I will put a love note in Aya chan's locker with your name."

"Oh you are a… you lucky I respect you a little. Besides, I didn't actually read your mind. Your face said enough."

Sakura took a deep breath. "Can we just get along for awhile? Just for their date."

Syaoran looked at her for a second before shrugging. "Whatever."

"Oh, look, look! They're there!"

"Baka, duck down before they see us!"

"You look…beautiful, Tomoyo-chan."

"Thank you…you're looking handsome yourself."

"Ano, Tomoyo-chan, I've brought something for you," Eriol said, blushing slightly as he held out a small package.

"How kireii. A small magnolia pendent…how did you know I love…but I don't have anything for you," Tomoyo said, holding the pendent carefully.

Sakura sighed. _*Oh that's so kawaii. See Syaoran-kun, _that's_ how you treat a lady. * _

_*For your information, I treat a _lady_ with respect, so that excludes you. You're always calling me an idiot. You know, Hiiragizawa will be able to sense you talking.* _

_*Don't worry about it; I'm using a blocking spell. You, on the other hand, are wasting all your energy on a full-blown aura concealment charm. * _

_*How... you...did... oh never mind. *_

"Don't worry about it…I got you a gift because I wanted to, not because I wanted another present."

"You are so sweet."

"Well, shall we continue this date?" Eriol asked politely, walking after a nod from Tomoyo.

"I wish that I could have a boyfriend like that…Eriol is quite the charmer, isn't that right cute little descendent?" she said, teasing him. Syaoran opened his mouth to say something loud, but she covered his mouth with her hand. "Remember, we're undercover."

"Remember, don't ever call me that again," he said, mimicking Sakura.

~*~

Sakura stretched as she sat down in the movie theatre, glaring at the love sick couple in front of them. "I don't see how Tomoyo-chan can do this."

"I don't either…it's boring, watching the same person. At least we got her mini-camera, or the management would think we were trying to bootleg a copy or something. As if, it's a bloody romantic sap fest." 

"Kami-sama," Sakura said as she spun around, facing the front of the theatre again.

"Nani? Tell me."

"Sensei, 12:00." Sakura said, barely moving her lips.

"I thought they were supposed to be asleep by now," he joked with a glaring Sakura. "Just joking, I know, I'll just go buy something for the both of us, okay? I'm dying…"

Sakura watched him go, smiling as he looked back once. Turning to the tiny camera, she muttered, "Okay, now all I have to do is hide the camera…here it goes…"

"Konbawa Kinomoto-chan, how are you?" her teacher said across the mostly empty theatre.

"I'm fine, Maiya-sensei. How about you?" 

"Fine. You know something, I just saw Li-san walked out of here. Did the two of you put aside your differences and go together on a date?" She asked curiously, not noticing how red Sakura had become – but it wasn't from anger.

"Me and him, on a date? That is never going to happen, not in this lifetime. Or the next."

"Oh, I used to know, well still do, two people just like you guys, always arguing and everything. One day they finally got the courage to tell each other how they felt."

"What ever happen to them?"

"Well, when you look at them nowadays you would never be able to tell that they were _always_ at each others throats. Oh, I bet that you would like to see the movie alone, without me watching…it's okay, I won't." 

"Okay, ja ne, Maiya-sensei." 

"Kinomoto, we aren't in school. I'm not 'sensei', I'm Michiko-san."

"And I'm not Kinomoto-san, I'm Sakura."

"Hai, Sakura-san…oh, would you look at that, I'm going to have to skip this one." Michiko said, glaring at her beeper while she getting up.

Syaoran came, sliding into his seat without dropping anything. "Well, would you look at that? Teacher's pet trying to warm up to the teacher more."

"Better than the frozen solid personality that you sport."

"Why, we thought of a new one. Okay, before this gets out of control, I will back off in the interest of spying. And my cell phone is buzzing. One second." He looked at the caller ID and groaned. "Oh no…moshi moshi this is Li Syaoran speaking." He spoke quickly, hoping that Meiling wouldn't drag this on for too long.

"Hey there, how is your little date going?" Meiling asked innocently.

"Meiling!" 

"Just kidding! Well, how is 'the' date going, by that I mean Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo-chan?"

"Alright, but if they start making out I'm walking out of here."

"Why, because you wish that were you and Sakura…?"

"Meiling, the next time you going to tease me, make sure there's at least a continent in between us. Good-bye. Movie's starting."

"Bye grumpy." The other line clicked before he could end the call, and he slouched back, sullen.

"I wonder whose cell phone was ringing?" Eriol asked, checking to make sure his was turned off.

"Well I know it's not know mine. Or yours." 

Eriol leant back. "I'm surprised about something."

"What?"

"That little descendent and Sakura-san aren't stalking us. I would have noticed if they were."

"Yeah, but they don't even have a camera. And if they get in a fight we would definitely hear it."

"But they are smarter than that… I'm sure they wouldn't, this is too personal."

"You must have never watch reality television." Eriol laughed alongside Tomoyo, quieting down as the movie started.

Syaoran stood up in his seat, yawning. "Thank goodness that movie is over…but it had its funny parts."

"Yeah, especially when that guy got his head stuck in the toilet. Dumb and crude, but funny."

"It must bring back memories, huh?"

"You must have done that before."

"I loved that movie, it goes for the funniest one I ever seen, but it was mostly stupid antics that make it funny."  Tomoyo said laughing

"I know, but they must have paid them a lot of money to do that." Eriol said

"But I wish this was a double date with Syaoran and Sakura." Tomoyo said

"Yeah, but I think that would take awhile for them to warm up."

"Yeah I guess."

"Well how about a walk in the park to end our date?"

"Of course, I need to see something relaxing after seeing that, for I won't go to sleep laughing."

"Well the camera stalker express moves forward." Syaoran joked

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night continued at the Penguin Park. Everything was silent and still. That is, except for a tree-

"Will you move over some?!" Syaoran yelled

"I would except I would fall out the tree," Sakura whispered sarcastically.

"I think that would do you good."

"Oh, shut up."

"Let's hide up here in the tree Li, it's a good idea Li," Syaoran said, mimicking Sakura.

"Ha ha, funny. I have one thing to tell you…that better not be your hand."

"Oops, sorry, thought it was a branch."

"Yeah right, probably made your dreams come true."

"Shut up, please!"

Sakura and Syaoran turned in opposite directions, so caught up in arguing that neither of them noticed a slight cracking noise.

"Eriol-kun, this is the best date I've ever been on. In fact it's the only date I been on." Tomoyo said with a slight chuckle from Eriol.

"That make two of us, I guess, huh?" 

"I wish the night could last a little longer."

"Yeah, me too, but hey we have 2 months ahead of us," Eriol said, looking at the stars.

"Why two months, you're not moving back to England are you?" Tomoyo asked with a bit of worry.

"No, not for awhile. But I think that's the average dating time at Tomoeda, ne?" Eriol joked. 

Sakura giggled to herself, zooming in on Eriol's star-struck (literally) opinion. "Okay, I think I have a good shot."

"I wish they would hurry up, I don't know how much longer this tree can hold us."

"Hopefully long enough till this is over. Hopefully."

Tomoyo looked up at Eriol. "I enjoyed it so much, I can't wait till the next date we have."  

"Yeah, well, we have the future in front of us."

"Yeah."

Syaoran looked at Sakura nervously, his smile plastered on his face. "Uh-oh." 

"Uh-oh? What do you mean by uh-oh…"

"Uh-oh, I think the limb is about to-"

"Sakura-san! Li! What are you doing here?"

"Ano, Li was helping me find my math book," Sakura deadpanned.

"Yeah, you know, who would I tease if she stays behind because of math?" 

"Oh, and she left it in the tree," Eriol said, his voice drenched with sarcasm.

"Iie, because it wasn't there," Syaoran said.

"Well, we better get going if we're going to find it," Sakura said, making highly unbelievable 'we're going' motions.

"Come back here you two! I know you guys are lying, you two are the worst liars I know, and I know you weren't on a date so _explain_." Eriol said, his voice deadly.

"Well, basically we were following you guys throughout your whole date." Syaoran said with a nervous chuckle. 

"Now, why were you guys doing this?" Tomoyo said, her voice light and astute at the same time.

_*What do I say now? Oh, I told you so. We shouldn't do this, but nooo. You had to watch your friend's date. *_

_*Oh shut up, it's not like I tortured into this, you made the decision to come here of your own accord. *_

_*Kinomoto? It.. it has been good knowing you. *_

_*You too. *_

"Well…?" Tomoyo said, insistent.

"Well I thought that it would be so cute to tape you and Eriol-kun on your first date, and I just pressured Li and he just gave in and you know, and here we are now." Sakura said, in one breath.

_'Did she just take most of the blame for herself?'_

"Well, I got just one thing to say…the joke's on you!" Tomoyo said, grinning like a maniac.

"Nani?!" Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time, incredulous.

"It was our little prank too…we both saw you at the movie theatre when Maiya-sensei told us that she saw Sakura." Eriol explained, also smirking.

"What…you mean to tell us you knew all this time?" Syaoran said, getting slightly ticked.

"Yeah, but calm down, as long you are on my good side I'm all right here," Tomoyo joked.

"We could do better next time…but from now on, you can have this job, Daidouji," Syaoran said, throwing his arms up in defeat.

"You too, Eriol-kun," Sakura scowled, fingering the camera.

"I think its time to date this date officially over, don't you think so?" Eriol asked Tomoyo, all smiles.

"I think so, too. I'll see you guys Monday, ja," Tomoyo said, waving condescendingly.

"Bye…oh, and remember Li, Sakura-chan, don't do anything we wouldn't," Eriol joked, a playful smirk on his face. 

"Hiiragizawa. Shut up," Syaoran growled, adding as an afterthought, "Please." 

~*~

Sakura groaned in pleasure as she fell onto her bed, letting the camera flop harmlessly on her pillow. She moaned as the telephone forced her to get up.

"I wonder who on earth would call at this time? Moshi moshi…this is Kinomoto Sakura…who's this…?"

"This is Syaoran…look, I was just calling to tell you thanks." 

"For what?" Sakura asked, now awake and upright. Maybe she should be recording this…

"For taking the blame, even though those two weren't going to do anything either way."

Sakura smiled. "Well you know how I am. Besides, it's no problem, just like you said."

"Okay then."

"Okay."

"Ja ne."

"Ja," Sakura said, hanging up the phone softly. Lying back on her bed, she hugged the camera to her chest. _'If only we were kids again, I'd correct everything that messed up our friendship.' _

Syaoran hung up the phone and slumped into a chair. _'I felt young again. If I could go back in time and fix one thing... It would probably be... our friendship.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I finally finish and on Thanksgiving too. Well how did you guy enjoy this chapter? Pretty good I hope. Well sorry it took me so long to update. Well I know you guys are wondering what happen that made them like rivals, well in due time is all I'm saying. Well until next time

Sign,

Anime Queen A.K.A Amazonian Anime Queen

P.S Merry Christmas, I hope you guys get everything you wanted


	5. Dreams and Recollections

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, my crack head of a computer broke down on me, and I got another Yay! Well here goes the next chapter

Anime Crew: Thank you, me so happy

Sakurali: Okay, hope you enjoy this chapter.

DunkmoonX: The science stuff, you have my beta for that, astronomy is my area. And I'm continuing although it took longer than expected.

Mystical Moon Wolf: Well, she had to wake up sometime, heh heh. Merci mille fois.It took some thinking about the outfits, I think everybody want to know how they became rivals. Longer you wait for a chapter the better it is, I guess so, better than rushing it.

Emma: Aw shucks. Thank you

Cherryblossom91: It's not soon, but it's something

Eri21: You didn't lie, y'all should check her stories out.

Kawaii Bunni: We all want to know what happen when they was young, even me.

Lavenda: Thank you I feel so loved

Disclaimer: I DON'T own a thing except my stuff, so tell me how can I own CCS, SCC, or CC? If you didn't figure it out, I don't happy. :

Sorry for the interruption but we have some breaking news.

"Characters speaking"

_'italics with apostrophes thinking'_

Scene change

where the scene changes to

"bold with quotation telepathic speaking"

_"Quotation with italic past events"_

We are now back to your regular programming

Late evening at Penguin Park we see a battle weary Sakura and Syaoran

"I wish sometimes that I was a normal kid, not having to worry about saving the world, just to be normal."Sakura said to Syaoran while sitting down

"I bet there another person wishing just the opposite." Syaoran said walking toward her

"Huh?"

"Well being normal is all right, but how many people say they can use magic? Sakura right now, I think we're facing the toughest part, and I wish that at times too, but I know I will have to live with it." He said sitting next to Sakura

"But there is one thing I always been wanting to tell you." He said blushing lightly while putting his hands on Sakura shoulders

"What is it?"

We now find ourselves in Syaoran's bedroom

"Thank Kami-sama, it was a dream, it was almost like, no way, just go back to sleep now." He said pulling the cover on him

Even with all the Clow Cards captured, danger is still around. And 13 year olds Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura still say they hate each other, but truly and deeply they are in love with each other. Of course, they just won't admit it. Because they are afraid that the other doesn't share their sentiment. And every time they have to say these three words, "I hate you," it's like turning a dagger in their hearts.

But little by little they are going away from being rivals and coming closer and closer to being lovers. What does fate have in store for them? Will they be able to face it? But sometime the bitterest enemies can work together. Will they ever go back to the same friendship they had as children? As always, zettai daijoubu, for where there is love there is hope.

Maybe, just maybe, there is hope for them.

**Chapter 5**

**Dreams and Recollections**

_"Young Card Mistress, it seems that you have learned a lot, but yet have even more to learn." The MF said to her_

_"Who are you, what do you want from me?" Sakura asks the TMF_

_"You have many question, but they are soon to be answered."_

_"Please, just tell me who you are."_

_"I'm sorry, but I can't it is too dangerous now, but trust me, you will know soon."_

_"Why not now?" _She said only to be interrupted by a memory of hers

"_Fujitaka, could you please bring Sakura here." _Nedeshiko asked

_"But . . . " _Fujitaka said interrupted by Nedeshiko

_"Onegai, for me." _

_"Okay, Sakura come here."_

He picks Sakura up and places her on Nedeshiko lap

_"Hey, 'kaa-san." _A young Sakura said

_"Hello there, what you been doing lately?" _She asked her

_"Playing with Touya, but he keeps messing with me."_

_"How's that?" She asked her_

_"He keeps on calling me kaijuu, and Sakura no Kaijuu!" _She said her puffing her cheeks out causing Nedeshiko to laugh

"_You're not a kaijuu, there not one in the world that is pretty as you. But Sakura there's something important I want to tell you. 'Kaa-san might not be around for long."_

_"How come?"_

_"Well, Sakura this is hard for me to explain, but I might not be here for long. Don't worry I will always be there for you and Touya." _She said holding back a tear

_"But I don't want you to go, I want you to stay here."_

_"I don't either, but this isn't for me to decide, but remember I will always be there for you and Touya." _She said to her as gently as she could

_"Why did you come back with that memory?" _Sakura asks the MF (a/n MF if you didn't read the 1st chapter it mean Mysterious figure)

_"Sometimes, overcoming pain will help us become stronger or weaker, but maybe that one will give you inspiration, it seems that my time is up."_

_"But wait, don't leave yet . . . " _She called out yet it was in vain

Meanwhile at Eriol house

"Why couldn't I think of it before, how can I forget it. I guess you meant what you said, I only hated that it had to end in that way, I'll tell them tomorrow, because I don't want to disturb them. I know I won't be able to go back to sleep, I might as well read something, but why did you have to come back now? I knew that you were going to get revenge, but why is you also going after Syaoran too? Do you know something that I don't yet?" He asked himself

In Syaoran's dreams

_"What do you want from me?"_

_"To stop being an idiot, you're dense, but that isn't an excuse for anything."_

_"I am not dense!"_

_"Well, not as you used to be, but you have to learn to put some things behind, the past is just that things that used to be there." _The MF said walking toward him

_"What happened in the past has nothing to do with you, that's why it is called the past."_

_"Ah, but you and Sakura have the power to change the past though."_

_"Sakura is the only person who can do that what do you mean by that?" _He said eyeing the MF in curiosity

_"Sometimes our destiny is right in front of us, but it is in the matter of how we see it." _The MF said disappearing having Syaoran to waking up

"I don't get it, what does it mean?"

"I think I found our culprit." Eriol announces walking toward the table where Sakura and Tomoyo were at with Syaoran soon to follow him

"Who is it?"

"An old friend of mine."

"Can you be more specific, please?" Syaoran asked a little annoyed

"The name is Kamui, he was my best friend, until he started to obsess over power. When he discovered than I was creating a new magic, combining both eastern and western magic, it nearly drove him mad trying to see what it was I created. Late at night, while I was out, he broke into the lab I was working in and stole the cards. It seems that the cards overpowered him, before he died he whispered 'For whoever is the next owner of the cards I will comeback for my revenge.'" The words still haunt me today.

"Eriol that was interesting, I guess we know who is attacking, why nobody asked me to come." Meiling said

"I knew I forgot somebody, sorry Meiling." Syaoran said

"I forgive you, this time." She said which didn't unnerve Syaoran one bit

"So that mean, that he's trying to kill me." She asked uneasily

"Or he's trying to lure you away from the cards."Syaoran said to Sakura

"Why is that?" Sakura asked him

"The cards are the source of your power which in turn means if he has then and if he destroys them, no telling what may happen to you, well, Sakura, you just might lose your powers if he destroys them or something else, as you can the card never been destroyed before." Eriol told them

"So she might die if he gets his hands on them?" Tomoyo asked

Sakura looking at Eriol was shocked and afraid to what can happen to her and what he may do to get the cards.

"Sometimes even the greatest things have their downfalls, what my friend learned was a little too late." Eriol said a little depressed

"Sakura, first the time I really don't know to say except I hope you have your cards with you." Syaoran said

"As always I do, but why is everyone getting so depressed, I'm the most powerful sorceress in the world." She said trying to cheer people up

"Yeah and I'm the king of England." He said walking away

"I thought you were speechless." She said glaring at him

"Iie, I said 'first the time I really don't know to say,' not that I was speechless." He said in of matter of factly way

"Just get out of my face." She said almost screaming at him

"It seems the armistice has ended." Eriol said sighing

"Oh well, I was looking for a good laugh anyway." Meiling joked

We see a young Sakura at a park running after her hat and as she caught it she trips over a rock and fall on Syaoran

_"Itai!" _Syaoran said

_"Gomen nasai, but I was trying to catch my hat and oh no I lost it again!" _She said searching for the hat

_"Here it goes, but it almost fell in the spring, but next time easy on the landing!" _He said dusting himself off

_"My name is Kinomoto Sakura, what's yours?" _She asked him

"_Mine is Li Xiao Lang or Li Syaoran, but most people call me that when I'm in Japan."_

_"Really, where you're from?_" She asked him with widening eyes

_"Hong Kong._"

_"My otou-san took me there once, I liked it, but I couldn't understand what they were saying."_

_"Well, if you don't run into me again, I can teach you."_

_"Really, there's one thing I need to know, well two."_

_"What is it?"_

_"One: how old are you? Two: can you fight?"_

_"I'm six and a half and what I last know of I could. How old are you and why do I need to know how to fight?" _He asked her eyeing her curiously

_"I'm seven and you'll find out soon." _She said grabbing Syaoran by the hand

He wakes up only to see his math teacher yelling at him

"Li-kun, can you tell me the answer!" Mr. Onizuma yelled at him

"He said as an overview on the trig part of the test he wanted to know what the tangent of 58." Eriol whispered to him quickly

"It's, um, 1.6?" He said nervously

"That is the correct answer, when it is rounded, but I meant the _exact_ if you had woken up a little sooner . . . " He said ranting about how exact number should be used

"Syaoran, what's been going on, you and Sakura had been sleeping in class a lot lately."

"If I knew that I'll be a genius, and I don't have to listen to his mouth."

"I think the deaf can hear his mouth in the U.S." Eriol said chuckling

"Kaijuu, why you didn't let me in the house!"

"How can I if I'm asleep?"

"Easily, wake up, but you're awake now so why you didn't."

"I guess I didn't hear it."

"Oh yeah, um, Sakura, why's that stuff animal in the kitchen?" Touya said looking at Kero with the same suspicious look as always

"I must have brought it with me unconsciously." She said laughing nervously

"Well, get out, it's my turn to cook dinner tonight, and I don't need any kaijuu in the kitchen, the extra heat is unbearable." Touya said with Sakura grabbing a frying pan

"Touya, if I didn't feel like cooking, I would hit you in a minute with the pan." She said eyeing the pan and Touya head

"And murder charges, now you and that stuff animal get out of here."

Sakura grabs Kero and walks out of there but not before she grabs a wet dish towel that she wiped the table off from breakfast and throws it at Touya then walked out to the den

"Stuff Animal, he must don't know me that well, I'm the great Kerberos." Sakura puts her hand over his mouth as he kept on talking about how he was chosen by Clow himself to protect the cards

"Sh, Kero-chan, you're talking too loud, we'll get caught." She said trying to quiet him

"Okay, but the next time he calls me a stuff animal I'm going to fry him."

"Please don't, how I'm going to explain how the house burnt down." She said jokingly

"It was an accident?"

"Kero-chan, let me take a short nap, okay?" Sakura asked him lying down

"Okay."

_"How you say hello in Cantonese?" _She asked him after she dragged him in the house

_"Ha loh." _

_"How you say, excuse me?"_

_"Dui m jue." _He replied__

_"How you say, um, what's the matter?"_

_"Easy, mat ye si a?" _He said proudly __

_"Can you say my name in Cantonese?" _She asked him

_"What does it mean?" _He asked her

_"Look outside and tell me what you see."_

_"Cherry blossoms, oh, Sakura means cherry blossoms, I forgot, um, Ying Fa."_

_"Here's a good deal, I'll help you with your Japanese if you teach me Cantonese." _She said holding her hand out

_"That's a good one, because I couldn't read it if my life depended on it." _He said shaking her hand

Touya walked through the door

_"Sakura, what is you doing holding this boy hand._" He said in his overprotection mode

_"Play along with this. This is my boyfriend, Syaoran, and I love him." _She said hugging him

_"How you doing, my name is Syaoran Li, and it seems that you have a kureii sister here."_

_"What you have a boyfriend! And this gaki! C'mon outo-san is this true?" _Touya said desperately hoping it was a joke

_"I'm afraid so, Touya, but don't worry, I don't think it's a serious relationship. But I'm afraid that the joke is on you." _He said chuckling

_"Sorry Touya but I thought it would be funny."_

_"Though it would be, that was funny." _Syaoran said laughing

_"Wait till I get my hands on you. I'll show what funny then." _Touya said to Syaoran (A/n any this isn't the reason why Touya and Syaoran don't get along so well)

"Sakura wake up, it time for dinner, you sure have been sleeping a lot lately." Fujitaka said

"Hey, I know, but I really can't help it." Sakura said sitting up

"I hope you're not catching something, but it doesn't seem like your catching a cold or the flu."

"Don't worry about me, P.E. just been a bit rougher." She said _"Forget that running ten laps a day is rough."_

"Kaijuu, dinners ready." Touya yelled from the kitchen

"Sakura no kaijuu!" She said getting up to go to the kitchen

"I wonder why she has this in here, it seems that she can't part with it." He said looking at Kero

"Whew, I almost got caught there, I gotta be a little more careful." Kero said wiping the sweat drop from his head

"Syaoran, why won't you tell me, I remember when you to were kids, well we still are kids, but both of you were inseparable." She said trying to get an answer from him

"Meiling, if I said it once I said I will say it again, stuff it!" He said trying to get away from her

"You're going to tell me someday, even if I have to beat it out of you." She said cracking her knuckles

"Yeah, someday, besides I like to see you beat me. I'm going out for a walk." He said leaving out the door

"Go on, like I care." She said as Syaoran shut the door

"Sometimes Meiling, you can get the best of me, besides if I tell you, you'll kill me over something so dumb." He said to him self _'But it was dumb I guess I just have to leave with the results of it. I might can change it, but that would be too easy._ _Maybe one of these days maybe I can at least make peace, but always teasing you or insulting is the only way to hear your voice then I guess that is enough, even if you're steaming mad at me.'_

_Flashback_

"_Xiao Lang it is your mission to get the cards at any cost, even if it mean hurting your 'friend'" _One of the Elders said to a 10-year-old Syaoran__

_"I feel that Sakura-chan will be a great card mistress with the right person to help her!" _Syaoran pleaded to the Elders__

_"You know that the cards are an heirloom to the Li's and it is important for us to have them, the girl has no formal training in magic, what good will the card will be to her, none!" _Another one of the Elders said

_"But please, I will teach her, I can't take the cards from her."_

_"The decision is final. You are to bring the cards back to China." _

_"Okay elders, I'll try." _He said bowing his head to defeat

A week later back in Japan__

_"Syaoran, you returned, how was it." _She said running toward him__

_"It was just fine, now, please leave me alone." _He said coldly to her__

_"Syaoran, what's wrong?_" Sakura asked him with concern__

_"Nothing is wrong. I just want to be alone." _He said with no emotion in his voice__

_"But Syaoran." _She said trying to talk to him

_"It's Li-kun to you." _

_"Li-kun, okay then, then it's Kinomoto-chan." _She said to him angrily__

_"Kinomoto, I don't want to be friends with you anymore." _He said as he turned his back on her to hide his emotion on his face

_"Syaoran, what do you mean?"_

_"I don't want to be friends with someone like you." _He said clutching his fists__

_"Okay, Li-kun, I don't know why I ever decided to ever get to know you." _She said with tears in her eyes _"That's was the biggest mistake I ever made."_

_'I made you cry, the last thing I ever wanted to do is to see you cry, and I'm the causing of it, I'm so sorry Sakura, but it's the best thing I can do.' _He thought as he glanced back at Sakura

At Sakura's house

_"Sakura what's wrong with you?" _Touya asked her as come through the door__

_"Nothing, I had something in my eyes, and can't seem to get it out." _She said trying to smile__

_"Yeah okay." _Touya said _'Sakura, you're a terrible liar, what are you not telling me?' _Touya thought to himself

_"The stupid idiot, you think you know someone, how could he do that, I hate him I wish I never met him, I should've never run after that hat if it was going to cause me all this trouble!' _She thought as she laid down on her bed and cried

_"Li Syaoran, I hate you, and to think that we would always be friends, even if he didn't like me he didn't have to say it like that."_ She said as she was sobbing uncontrollably__

_'So that's what happening, the gaki, if you mess with my sister you mess with me.' _Touya thought while he was listening outside her door

_The next day after school_

_"Hey gaki, what you do to make my Imuto cry?" _Touya said confronting Syaoran__

_"I didn't do anything baka, besides mind your own business, it's rude to pry into other people business."_ He said walking away

_"It would also be rude to pry my fist in your face." _He said grabbing Syaoran's collar__

_"Am I supposed to be afraid of you?" _He said with a little smirk on his face__

_"You will be after this." _He said getting ready to hit him__

_"Touya, what are you doing?!" _Sakura asked him__

_"Sakura stay out of this. This is none of your business." _Touya told her__

_"It's my business if you about to beat up on one of my classmate, put him down Touya, I may not like him but nobody deserves to get beat up on." _Sakura said in a deadly tone

_"Okay, but next time, if you hurt her, no one will keep me from hurting you." _He said to him__

_"Yeah and how would it feel getting beat up beat by a 4th grader, really bad isn't it?"_ He said walking away

End Flashback

_'Even after all I said to you, you still came to my aid, we could've been fighting if it wasn't for you. I guess I should go back home, Meiling I'll tell you on my own time, now I just need to get my head straight.'_

_Later that night at Syaoran house_

Syaoran is standing on the rooftop looking at the sky and he sees a shooting star and thinks back to when he was little.

Flashback

_"I remember before my okaa-san died she said that if you ever wished on a shooting star that your wish will come true." _Sakura told him

_"Honto ne?" _Syaoran asked her__

_"Yeah, as long as the wish is true and from you heart." _

_'I wish I can know that I will always be friends with Sakura.'He thought looking at the sky_

_"What you wish for?" _Sakura asked him__

_"__Sore wa himitsu desu__. (That's a secret) If I tell you I will never come true"_ He told her with a small smile

End Flashback

"I should go in now, I got to study for that eastern civilization test." He said as he walks toward the door

Tries to open the door but it is lock and now he starts to pound on the door

"Meiling, open this door now."

"Sorry, Syaoran, but I can't." She said trying to hold a laugh in

"Kami-sama, Meiling, open this door now!" He said starts to kick the door

"But really Syaoran, I can't because if you don't stop kicking the door it'll get stuck!" She said struggling to open it

"Okay, but hurry it starting to rain."

"I'm trying, how many times people have to say this, watch your strength." She said struggling to open the door and finally it opens

"I guess all that training finally paid off in something took you long enough." He said before Meiling punches him on the back of his head

"And more my dear cousin." She said walking away from Syaoran as he was holding his head in pain

"No wonder you and Sakura are best friends, both of you are evil in some way."

I finish this chapter. Like I said before my computer broke down, leaving me to write the chapters over. Sorry it took me a long time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm out of school now, so I can update fast now, and I'm free from the that prison. Well until I update again.

Sincerely,

Amazonian Anime Queen a.k.a. Anime Queen

P.s. I got a little impatient waiting for my beta so later on you might seen a much better version of this. I did my best and that's all I can do.

P.s.s There more to the story about how they became rivals, but you just got to read the story to see how. Sorry, but I need readers.


End file.
